<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our True Nature by RodeRozen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483209">Our True Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeRozen/pseuds/RodeRozen'>RodeRozen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Gen, Lily and Petunia are twins, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Petunia is a witch, Romance, TW semi-terminal ilness, werewolves are different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeRozen/pseuds/RodeRozen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>--twins are both muggle, both magical, or both squibs--<br/>Lily and Petunia are twins. This changes things.<br/>Petunia is a muggle. Until she isn't. She's still very ill, though.<br/>Remus hated Moony. Until he didn't. He's still a werewolf, though.</p>
<p>Petunia/Remus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUMMER OF 1969<br/>//<br/>“Look how high I can go!” she cried, pushing the creaky old swing past its limits.<br/>“No, Lily, don’t! Get back down!” Petunia Evans commanded, fists balled at her sides.<br/>“I won’t get hurt, Tuney,” reassured Lily, a sweet smile spreading across her features before she launched herself from the swing.<br/>Like an angel without wings.<br/>The thought drifted along the forefront of Severus’s mind as Lily slowly drifted to the ground, arms out wide. She smiled again. He wanted to grab her and keep her, his alone.<br/>A low growl from behind the bush where he was hidden disturbed the peaceful scene. Alarmed, Severus turned around, but the great brown dog was already charging toward the two sisters.<br/>Petunia screamed. The animal had lodged its teeth securely into her forearm, and blood was dripping onto the ground.<br/>“NO!” shouted Lily. There was a burst of white light with her at its centre, and then the dog was gone, leaving only grief and blood.<br/>Severus turned around and walked away, having seen more than enough. After a while, he could only vaguely make out Lily’s frantic sobs, accompanied by Petunia’s hoarse screams.<br/>He left. An adult would find them soon enough.</p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p>SUMMER BEFORE FIRST YEAR<br/>//<br/>Bored, Lily looked around. It was a reasonably warm summer day, and there wasn’t anything to do. Tuney was still recovering from her latest bout of illness, and Mum had said she should stay with her sister.<br/>“Can’t we play a board game?” whined Lily.<br/>“I don’t want to. Go find that Snape boy.” Petunia was not at all happy to be disturbed while reading.<br/>“Mum said I had to stay with you!” cried Lily, barely refraining from stomping her foot.<br/>A sharp rapping sound startled both girls. Looking over to the window, they saw a brown owl ticking at the window, an official-looking letter held in its beak.<br/>“It’s my Hogwarts letter!” Lily squealed, running toward the owl and letting it in. The animal dropped its burden and perched itself on the back of a chair.</p>
<p>		HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<br/>				Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<br/>			(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br/>			Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Dear Ms. Evans<br/>,<br/>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</p>
<p>Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.</p>
<p>Yours sincerely,</p>
<p>Minerva McGonagall</p>
<p>Deputy Headmistress</p>
<p>In her haste to turn the page over and see her school supplies, Lily almost missed the note attached.</p>
<p>	Dear Ms Evans,<br/>As you were already aware of the existence of the Wizarding World, we thought it best to have your letter delivered by owl.<br/>Simply send the owl that delivered this letter back with your reply, and a Hogwarts faculty member will visit you at a later date in order to inform your parents and assist you in collecting your school supplies.</p>
<p>Sincerely,</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore</p>
<p>Headmaster</p>
<p>Hastily grabbing a pen and some paper, she began composing a reply.</p>
<p>	Dear Mr Dumbledore and Mrs McGonagall</p>
<p>	I would love to go to Hogwarts and look forward to the teacher visiting my house.</p>
<p>	Sincerely,<br/>	Lily Evans</p>
<p>Rolling the page up and taping it together, she handed her reply over to the owl, which hooted once and flew off.<br/>She then eagerly turned the page around and read which supplies she’d need.</p>
<p>		HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</p>
<p>	UNIFORM</p>
<p>	First-year students will require:<br/>1.	Three sets of plain work robes (black)<br/>2.	One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br/>3.	One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br/>4.	One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)</p>
<p>Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry name tags.</p>
<p>COURSE BOOKS</p>
<p>All students should have a copy of each of the following:</p>
<p>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)<br/>	by Miranda Goshawk</p>
<p>A History of Magic<br/>	by Batilda Bagshot</p>
<p>Magical Theory<br/>	by Adalbert Waffling</p>
<p>A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration<br/>	by Emeric Switch</p>
<p>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi<br/>	by Phyllida Spore</p>
<p>Magical Draughts and Potions<br/>	by Arsenius Jigger</p>
<p>The Dark Arts And How To Counteract Them<br/>	by Dreiterik Clorupe</p>
<p>OTHER EQUIPMENT</p>
<p>	1 wand<br/>	1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br/>	1 set glass or crystal phials<br/>	1 telescope<br/>	1 set brass scales</p>
<p>Students may also bring, if they desire, and owl OR a cat OR a toad.</p>
<p>Yours sincerely</p>
<p>Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus</p>
<p>Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions</p>
<p>“Look, Tuney, its-”<br/>But when Lily finally teared her gaze from the paper, Petunia was no longer there. Shrugging, she ran out the door to go find Severus.</p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p>WEDNESDAY 1st SEPTEMBER 1971<br/>//<br/>“Sweetheart, there’s no platform nine and three-quarters here,” Mrs Evans gently said. “Are you sure that’s it?”<br/>Lily pouted, running her hands over the stone between platforms nine and ten.<br/>“The letter said it was!”<br/>Petunia sighed. Her parents had insisted she accompany them to drop off her sister, but she’d have rather stayed home. She looked around, observing her surroundings.<br/>Behind them, an eccentric-looking couple were fussing over a young boy, who kept shooting looks at Lily.<br/>Now that she was looking for it, there were a lot of weird people out today, and they all kept looking at Lily.<br/>“’Scuse me, Miss, are you looking for something?” a gangly teenager asked her, dressed in purple trousers and a bathing suit. She turned up her nose.<br/>“Yes we are. Do you know where we could find platform nine and three-quarters?” she inquired, hoping against hope this whole witchy business was just an elaborate joke.<br/>“Oh!” the teenager exclaimed. “New to Hogwarts, are ye? All y’have to do is walk through that wall!”<br/>“Through the wall,” repeated Petunia, unsure if he was joking.<br/>“Yep, right through. Good luck, missy!”<br/>Watching the boy walk away, she sighed and turned back around.<br/>“You have to walk through the barrier,” she flatly said. “Good luck.”<br/>Turning on her heel, she walked away, breaking out into a run back to the car. The very normal, plain car.</p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p>END OF AUGUST, SUMMER BEFORE 6th  YEAR<br/>//<br/>“Please?” Lily begged, looking at her sister beseechingly. She was perched on the arm of their couch, ignoring the creaking sounds the thing made.<br/>“No,” replied Petunia curtly, barely looking up from the book she was reading.<br/>“Why not? It won’t kill you!” Lily whined; why couldn’t her sister see her off for her sixth year?!<br/>“I said I wouldn’t, now drop it,” snapped Petunia.<br/>Pouting, Lily got up, mentally going over her packing list. Books, quills, ink, parchment, wand, cauldron....that reminded her, she’d need to go to Diagon Alley in order to stock up on potions ingredients, which she was out of due to the freestyle project she may or may not have been working on over the summer.<br/>A sharp ticking made her turn her head.<br/>“Not again!” exclaimed Lily, opening the window if only so it wouldn’t get damaged. “Shoo, Varian, go away!”<br/>The regal-looking dark brown owl, however, had other ideas. Hooting once, it flew inside and started circling her.<br/>“Fine, then,” she sighed. “You’re not going away until I read it, are you?”<br/>Hooting again, Varian stuck out his leg proudly. Thinking about the best way to curse James bloody Potter, Lily untied the letter and opened it.<br/>“Dear Lilyflower,” she read, “please don’t go out with me.”<br/>“Hasn’t he been pestering you for years?” Petunia asked, not sounding very interested at all.<br/>“He has, and I highly doubt he’d give up like this,” said Lily, walking over to the kitchen cupboard and using a match to set the letter on fire.<br/>A second owl flew in through the window and landed on top of her head, gently digging its claws into her scalp.<br/>“Hi Mona,” Lily smiled. “Did Remus send you?”<br/>Hoot. The owl stuck out its leg. Smiling wryly, she took the letter and scanned it. Mostly pleasantries, but it was the last line that made her double over laughing.</p>
<p>	Don’t mind James. I believe he’s trying reverse psychology.<br/>	I’ll see you on the Express.</p>
<p>“Who’s Remus?” asked Petunia, sounding at least somewhat interested.<br/>“The other Gryffindor prefect. He cuts his friends an awful lot of slack, though,” Lily answered, stroking the owl before sending if off through the window.<br/>“I see,” muttered Petunia, going back to her reading. Lily looked at her sadly, cursing the twist of fate that had made her a witch while ignoring her twin.</p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p>THURSDAY 1st SEPTEMBER 1977<br/>//<br/>“So, that’s it. When I come back, you’ll be-” Lily paused, as if realizing what she was saying.<br/>“Dead.” Petunia tried to school her expression as much as she could.<br/>“Dead,” repeated Lily, voice trembling.<br/>Her lip wobbled. Tears pooling in her eyes, she threw herself at her twin sister.<br/>“Oomph!” exclaimed Petunia. “Get off, Lily!”<br/>Lily only hugged Petunia tighter, almost cutting off her air supply.<br/>“I don’t- I don’t want to lose you!”<br/>“Well, you will. It’s not like I’m happy about it, either.”<br/>She scowled, attempting to remove her twin from her lap.<br/>Lily didn’t move. She looked up.<br/>“Tuney,” she whispered, “please.”<br/>“What?”<br/>Nononono, Petunia knew very well where Lily was going with this.<br/>She also knew she wouldn’t be able to refuse her.<br/>“Please come with me to platform 9¾?”<br/>Petunia sighed.<br/>“Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SATURDAY 10<sup>th</sup> SEPTEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Quietly, James tiptoed toward the corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>By now, it was Marauder tradition that each year, one of them snuck in to spy on the first staff meeting. Sirius had done it fourth year, Peter fifth, Remus – after much nagging – sixth, and this time it was his turn.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Listening to the teachers exchanging pleasantries and complaining about the first-years, he’d almost fallen asleep when a name caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“-was wondering what’s wrong with her,” he heard Sprout say.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Her Muggle twin, Petunia Evans, is terminally ill,” sighed McGonagall. “And on top of that, she’s Head Girl.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Isn’t that a good thing?” little Flitwick piped up.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It would be, but the Head Boy is Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>A collective groan went through the staffroom. James felt a bit insulted. He was doing just fine being a responsible Head Boy, thank you very much!</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“But Minerva, how come she’s got a Muggle twin?” Slughorn asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s unheard of,” agreed Madam Pomfrey. “Twins are either both magical, both Muggles, or both Squibs.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hmm....” hummed Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Albus, what are you planning?” asked McGonagall, looking at the headmaster warily. James supressed a snicker.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“How would you feel about paying a visit to Miss Evans, Poppy?” queried Dumbledore.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James’s jaw almost fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He had to tell the others!</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>MONDAY 19th SEPTEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“If you would follow me, please,” said the doctor- no, they were called Healers here.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Mrs Evans stood up and pushed Petunia’s wheelchair into the speaking room, where the bearded headmaster was already waiting.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So,” said the healer once Mrs Evans had sat down, “we’ve run a number of tests on your daughter, and she is most definitely a witch.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“W-what?” stammered Petunia. “That can’t be true. I didn’t get a Hogwarts letter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The Headmaster’s – what was his name again? – eyes twinkled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Would I be correct in assuming, Sir, that the system tracking down Muggleborns is set to look for signs of accidental magic?” the Healer asked, addressing...Dumbledore, that was his name.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That would be a very well-made assumption, as the system does, indeed, look for traces of accidental magic. I am guessing Miss Evans’s magic was somehow blocked?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Not quite,” said the healer. “An unknown disease has been attacking her magic, causing it to spend all its time defending itself. I think that should we be able to cure her, she will have formidable powers.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Why?” Petunia asked, head spinning from all the new information.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You should think of magic like a muscle,” the Healer explained. “Right now, your magic is fighting against the disease every moment of the day, so that muscle is constantly working. Because of that, it’s gotten quite a bit stronger than what would be normal for a witch your age.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So, if you can be cured and your magic doesn’t have to work against the disease anymore, you’ll have a very strong muscle that isn’t doing anything. That means you’ll have a lot of magic power.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh,” said Petunia, flabbergasted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’ll still need to learn how to harness it, of course,” the Healer kindly said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So she can be cured?” Mrs Evans anxiously asked, leaning forward in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Dumbledore exchanged a look with the Healer.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We’re not sure, Ma’am. This disease has never been seen before.” The Healer’s words were tinged with regret. “However, we’ll do our absolute best to try and find a cure.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And- if you don’t find one?” Petunia asked in a shaking voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“If nothing changes, I’d estimate you have about four months left.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s ‘till the end of January,” breathed Petunia. Oh god, so soon? The Muggle doctors had not known what she suffered from, and could only guess how long she had left.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>This was scarily accurate.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m really sorry,” said the Healer.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And...in the meantime?” asked Mrs Evans after catching her breath. “Can you do anything for her?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I think it would be best if she stayed at Hogwarts,” said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. “I think you will find it most enjoyable there, and we have an excellent Mediwitch.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia wondered if she shouldn’t be staying at the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Then it hit her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The Headmaster was trying to make what might be her last months enjoyable.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’d be honoured,” she said with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>TUESDAY 27<sup>th </sup>SEPTEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The walls of the castle seemed to be closing in on her. Moving, <em>gossiping</em> paintings followed them, whispering to each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She didn’t like it at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Are you okay?” Lily asked her, breaking the uncomfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Of course not,” snapped Petunia. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>After that, her twin didn’t make another sound while pushing the wheelchair through the corridors.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The floorplan of Hogwarts really doesn’t make any sense, she thought in annoyance, before realizing that, had she stepped on the Express six years ago along with Lily, she’d know the castle like the back of her hand by now.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She still couldn’t quite believe she would have been able to do magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Here we are,” Lily eventually said, clearing her throat. “The Gryffindor common room.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>A painting of a fat woman in a horrid pink dress giggled upon seeing them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Shouldn’t you know that by now, dearie?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia kept silent, mouth pinched in a thin line.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Oh</em>, be like that. The youth these days, I told Violet the other day...”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Blubberpixies,” said Lily, brandishing her wand and effectively silencing the painting as it swung open to admit them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What are you doing?!” screeched Petunia. “Don’t point that thing at me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>,” said Lily, ignoring her protests.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Feeling herself rising up in the air, Petunia shrieked and grasped the sides of her wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“PUT ME DOWN!” she shouted, but was ignored. Half an agonizing minute later, she had landed on the other side of the hole left behind by the portrait.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll have to for the stairs,” panted Lily as she climbed through the portrait hole, “but rest assured I’ll only levitate you if there <em>really</em> isn’t another option.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>A group of four boys lifted their heads, presumably at the sound of Lily’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>They looked like trouble, Petunia thought. The tallest one – a slightly awkward-looking boy, as if he didn’t quite belong in his body – flipped his tawny hair out of his eyes, smiling at them. She noticed he looked quite ill, and his sweater seemed to mostly consist of holes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Next to him sat a rather mousy boy. He had dirty blonde hair, a t-shirt so faded she couldn’t read what it said but which appeared to need a good wash, and twitched in that manner of unsure teenage boys.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>To the other side of the tawny-haired one, two black-haired boys lounged in a royal red couch. The one closest to him had short, messy hair, which he almost obsessively smoothed back every few seconds. He wore round glasses, a t-shirt with a skull on it, and blue flares.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>In short, he looked like a dork. The other boy had long, intricately braided hair, red flares and a mustard-coloured shirt with an abstract print.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oi, Lils,” called out the one with the messy black hair, “how about that Hogsmeade date, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No thank you, Potter,” answered Lily in a frosty tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Why not?” whined the boy, making puppy-eyes at them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia noticed the rest of the room seemed to hang onto their every word.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Huh.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I recall explaining that to you just last week,” snapped Lily, glaring daggers at the Potter boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“C’mon, James,” said the tawny-haired one, nudging his friend, “leave Lily alone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re such a bad friend, Moony,” grumbled the boy apparently called James.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony? That couldn’t be his name, could it?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Guys?” piped up the blond one, pointing at her. “Who’s that with Evans?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The one with braided hair stood up, dropping a rather vulgar-looking magazine as he did.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Now, now. And who might you be, pretty?” he asked, leering at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Sirius, <em>please</em>.” said the tawny-haired one, pulling the one called Sirius aside and whispering something in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius blushed, scratching behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The blond one walked forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi, I’m Peter,” he said, holding out his hand. “Are you new?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia shook the hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Uh, sort of, I guess. I’m Petunia, Lily’s twin sister. Who are they?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She nodded in the direction of the three scoundrels.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s James,” Peter pointed at the messy-haired one, who waved. “Sirius has gone upstairs, I think, but he was the one with braided hair. And that’s Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia looked back, noticing Sirius had indeed gone upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus shyly looked away when she studied him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>How cute.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Anyway, if you’re sort of new, what are you doing here? And how come you’re in that...thing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia looked down, realized he was referring to her wheelchair, and blushed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s a long story, really,” she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Peter looked at her expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Uh, okay. So, the Headmaster – Dumble-something – came to our home and told me the m-magical doctors might be able to do something for me, because I’m very ill. He brought me to one of your hospitals, and they discovered I’m not actually a Muggle, I just thought I was because some unknown disease has been attacking my magic.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh,” said Peter, mouth half-open. “So, what’s that thing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia, deciding she liked this guy less and less by the minute, answered:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s a wheelchair. Because of the illness I can’t walk very far, so, well...”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh,” said Peter again.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s enough, I think,” decided Lily, pushing the wheelchair forward again. “C’mon, I’ll show you the dorm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Seeing the spiral staircase leading up to those dorms, Petunia swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily seemed to brace herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>.” She spoke slowly, clearly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia felt herself rising up into the air and shrieked, gripping the armrests of her wheelchair tightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The stairs curled and twisted, making her dizzy. She had no idea how high they were, and was vaguely glad she didn’t have to climb these; she’d probably fall dead within the minute.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The wheelchair jerked, dropping about half a metre.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Eek!” screeched Petunia. “LILY!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She could see the top of the stairs now.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Eventually, and much more gently than she’d been expecting, the wheelchair came to a halt on the top landing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia glanced at Lily, who was completely out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Well, are we going in or not?” she snapped.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Just a moment!” panted Lily, glaring at Petunia, who huffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She could hear giggling coming from inside the dorm.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“How many people sleep there?” she curiously asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Uh...” Lily started counting on her fingers. “Well, you’ve got Alice, that’s my best friend, Hestia, she’s a bit...and Mary and Marlene. So with you, there’ll be six of us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Huh,” said Petunia.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily, who appeared to have recovered a bit, opened the door and pushed the wheelchair inside the dorm.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It was all red and gold. Six four-poster beds stood on two sides of the rectangular room. Most had pictures taped to the wall, and clutter all over them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>They were clearly lived in. One bed, the closest to the door, was empty, only a closed trunk standing near the foot of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>That was hers. She swallowed; it was all rather confronting.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Lily? Is that you?” asked a female voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia looked around to try and find its source.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>A door on the far end of the room opened, revealing a dark-skinned, short girl. Her wet hair dripped slightly, leaving water on the floor. With her left hand she held onto the snow-white towel wrapped around her torso.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi, Hestia,” smiled Lily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi,” replied Hestia absently. “Who’s that with you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m Petunia,” replied Petunia a little crossly. Why did people always seem to forget she was in the room?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Hestia shrugged, walking over to one of the beds.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She dropped the towel.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia looked away quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily, noticing this, giggled. She got a harsh glare shot at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Sorry,” mumbled Lily, pushing Petunia over to her bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia sighed. She’d barely been here a few hours, and already she felt bone-weary.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She supposed she should get some sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SUNDAY 2<sup>nd</sup> OCTOBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Are you really going to stay holed up in here all year?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily felt like pulling her hair out. She paced around the dorm, glaring at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes, I am!” snapped Petunia. “Why? What’s it to you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She stubbornly turned her head away.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Argh! I’ve had enough of this nonsense.” Lily pulled her wand out of her back pocket.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia’s eyes widened in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“AAAAH! Put me DOWN!” screamed Petunia.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily happily jogged down the stairs, levitating Petunia before her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Nope,” she cheerfully said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Finally they arrived in the common room.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>After putting her down, Lily grabbed Petunia’s wheelchair and started pushing it over to a comfortable-looking couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oi, Pads!” James Potter said, nudging his friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What?” Sirius reluctantly dropped the magazine he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia quickly averted her eyes when she caught sight of the cover.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Sleeping Snow’s awake!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Sleeping Beauty, James,” corrected Remus, shooting them an apologetic look.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius’s eyes sparked with interest.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia warily looked at Lily, not trusting those four as far as she could throw them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Her sister just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The four boys stood up, striding toward them like a pack of wolves closing in on its prey. They had the sort of animalistic, lithe grace about them that made you want to shrink back, press yourself against the nearest wall and wait until the danger was gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Where have you been?” questioned Peter, peering at her through his fringe.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“In the dorm,” Petunia shortly said. She crossed her arms, refusing to look him in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Tsk, tsk,” chided Sirius, wagging his finger at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“How about we go for a walk?” James suggested, swatting at the offensive appendage.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Uh,” was all Petunia could get out before the four boys brandished their wands, pointing them at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“EEK!” yelled Petunia.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No, don’t!” exclaimed Lily, rushing forward as if to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Wingardium Leviosa,” four voices said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia could see the ground getting farther and farther away as they levitated her through the portrait hole.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“C’mon, boys! Put her down!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia sighed when none of them listened to Lily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“PUT ME DOWN!” she shrieked, startling Peter so much he dropped his wand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>This caused Sirius to turn around laughing, which then lead James to turn around as well, leaving Remus holding her whole weight.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Guys!” he snapped, gently setting her down. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She nodded shakily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Please don’t do that again,” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll try to stop them,” Remus wryly said, a very untrustworthy glint in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She refrained from pointing out he played just as much of a part in it as the others.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So,” said Sirius happily, bouncing back over to them, “how about we go outside?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Following Lily’s gaze, Petunia glanced over at Peter, noticing he had been given pink fluffy rabbit ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It put her in a somewhat silly mood. Pressing a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles, she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Wow,” breathed Petunia as they exited the doors of the castle. In the distance she could see a moving tree. There was even a lake! With tentacles protruding out of it, mind you, but still.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Students were scattered all over the grassy fields, enjoying themselves, studying, laughing, crying, and just generally being at home.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t this have been my home, too?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She shook her head to clear the melancholy thoughts. The boys – and Lily, of course – were chatting away happily, not really noticing her silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Is it normal for trees to move here?” she asked the one walking closest to her – James, the Lily-proclaimed pillock.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Uh,” he very eloquently said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s a Whomping Willow,” interjected Sirius smoothly, “though we usually call it ‘the’ Whomping Willow. There’s only one at Hogwarts, you see.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m not really sure why it was planted, though,” added Remus, eyes dancing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh, okay,” she acquiesced, frowning as an expression of relief crossed their faces. Storing the information away for later, her eye fell upon a tall, gangly boy with greasy hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Her lip curled in disgust as she recognized him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Is that the Snape boy?” she spat.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus looked away, clearly uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“The one and only. Have you perchance had the misfortune of meeting him?” Sirius theatrically asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I have, as a matter of fact,” she sighed, playing along. “Whatever have I done to deserve this fate?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Fear not, my kind lady, for I will avenge you!” As if to punctuate his words, Sirius shot a blue spell at Snape, who looked up from his book, only managing to duck just in time.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia’s eyes widened. She hadn’t meant for it to go this far!</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Snape got up, advancing on them with his wand at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Petunia’s the centre,” hissed James. Almost like they had practiced for this, the four boys formed a close circle around her, Lily reluctantly joining in.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m only doing this for Tuney,” she snapped at James.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I know,” he said, not taking his eyes off Snape.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>In the end, Peter was the first one to strike. Snape had only raised his wand, and Peter immediately shot four bright neon curses at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Snape dodged two and managed to erect a shield for the third one.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He didn’t see the last one coming, though, and his left arm got hit. It immediately turned into goo, hanging limply at his side.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What’d you do?!” demanded Petunia.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Removed the bones, now be quiet!” admonished Peter sharply.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Dear god, were they going to keep fighting even after someone lost their bones?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Potter,” sneered Snape, making a sharp snapping motion with his wand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James efficiently countered the dark blue jet of light, falling back into a practiced fighting stance.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And who have we there? Lupin. Back from your...moonlight excursion already?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Shut up, Snape,” Remus snarled loudly, firing a curse at him. Snape dodged, but stepped right into the path of an orange beam sent by Lily. It didn’t appear to have any effect.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And the Mudblood,” jeered Snape.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Sectumsempra!” screamed Lily. The spell hit Snape’s left arm, making a gash in it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The blood that came out of it was a dark brown.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Who’s the Mudblood now?” Lily quietly asked. “Please, Severus, stop.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No,” Snape coolly said. In a move no one expected, he fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Everyone looked at each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“WATCH OUT!” shouted Sirius, but it was too late. A red spell had stricken Petunia right in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She slumped in the wheelchair, unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” thundered Professor McGonagall.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“When did she get here?” squeaked Peter.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>WEDNESDAY 5<sup>th</sup> OCTOBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“-told you we shouldn’t have!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Lighten up, Moony!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We’ve got a week of detention!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“James, Remus!” Sirius excitedly said, bouncing up to the other two Marauders with Peter trailing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Yes</em>, Sirius?” Remus sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Lily’s gone to visit Petunia! D’you think that means we’ll be allowed in, too?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus and Peter exchanged a wry look.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That would depend on your behaviour last time you visited me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We were perfect angels, I swear!” said James.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Well, we can always try,” shrugged Peter.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>They walked the short distance to the infirmary, where James knocked on the door before entering, the rest following behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re here for Miss Evans, I presume?” asked the matron.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“She’s behind that curtain,” Madam Pomfrey said. “Put one toe out of line, and I’ll kick you out of here faster than you can say Hogwarts, understood?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>They meekly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius took the lead in going over to the curtains. He carefully stuck his head through.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Black,” sighed Lily. “I guess you might as well come in.” Sirius frowned, the unsettling feeling of something being <em>out of place </em>coming over him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Is she okay?” James carefully asked as the four of them entered, closing the curtains behind them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>I’m in the bloody room</em>!” Petunia exclaimed, somehow managing to look indignant while being propped up by pillows. “And, no, I’m not okay, thanks to that…Stunner, was it? Snape sent at me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We’re lucky it was only a Stunner,” Lily quietly said. “Anyhow, what’s that in there?” She pointed at the large basket Peter was carrying. Seeing an opportunity to lighten the mood, Sirius said:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Why, the obligatory get-well-soon candy of course!” He grinned when he saw both girls attempt to stifle a smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You should try the chocolate frogs,” James added. Sirius, catching on, held one out to Petunia, who started to open the wrapper, only to find it was empty.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What? Is this some kind of joke?” she huffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius snickered as he saw Remus turn bright red, shuffling his feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Moony here”, said James, ignoring Remus’s alarmed look at the use of his nickname, “has a chocolate addiction. It happens to us all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yeah!” Peter piped up. “I’ve got, like, a secret stash, but he knows how to reseal the wrappers, so I always think I have so many chocolate frogs but then they’re all empty.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Remus,” Lily said, mischief dancing in her eyes, “is there a single chocolate frog wrapper that actually contains a chocolate frog in that basket?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus averted his eyes, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily grabbed a pillow from behind Petunia’s back and threw it at him. Remus retaliated. Sirius, who thought that would be great fun, conjured a pillow as well, and soon feathers were drifting down all over the hospital wing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>When Madam Pomfrey came to check on them half an hour later, she clucked disapprovingly and sent everyone on their way, fussing over Petunia.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SATURDAY 15<sup>th</sup> OCTOBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus stumbled slightly as he exited the carriage. They’d managed to squeeze the six of them and a wheelchair in what was supposed to be a four-person carriage. As a result, he could no longer feel his left leg, which had been squished. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Petunia, after much wheedling and with the aid of Lily, had managed to convince Madam Pomfrey to let her go. Remus suspected she’d used the ‘but it’s the last time I’ll be able to do this!’ card.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So,” Sirius brightly said, bouncing on the tip of his toes, “what do you want to see? Honeydukes? Zonko’s?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ve been in plenty of shops, even if they were Muggle. I’d like to see the Shrieking Shack.” Remus’s blood turned to ice.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Ooh, that’s a good idea!” Lily said, grinning. “It’s been a while since I’ve visited. Maybe we’ll hear the ghosts haunting it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Are there actually ghosts in there? Because those at Hogwarts don’t howl,” Petunia said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Maybe it’s just a myth?” Peter hesitantly suggested.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Can’t we find out?” Petunia asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Now, I really think you’d enjoy the bookshop much more, or maybe the Three Broomsticks?” James hastily interjected, shooting a worried glance at Remus, who sent him a pained grimace in return.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily looked at James strangely.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re always so touchy about the Shack! It’s not like the ghosts are going to take offense,” she said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Let’s go, then,” said Remus feebly, which got him a suspicious look from Petunia. He ignored it, though, and started marching forward like a soldier about to face his doom.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Eventually, they arrived at the Shack. Remus quickly averted his eyes, trying to stop the floodgates of memories from opening. It was no use, though, and he shuddered, remembering the desire to maul, to kill.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Are you cold?” asked Lily, having obviously noticed something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No, I’m- I’m fine,” said Remus, the words rolling off his tongue strangely.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So, tell me about this place!” said Petunia. “It looks kind of decayed from the outside.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We can’t go in,” said Lily. “The fence wouldn’t be a problem, but it’s spelled shut so tightly, I doubt You-Know-Who himself would be able to get in.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia frowned.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What use is it to spell an abandoned house shut?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I don’t think it’s abandoned,” said Lily. “There’s probably an entrance somewhere we can’t see.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“But what would it be used for?” Petunia questioned.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily was just about to answer when Sirius interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hey, this is nice and all, but maybe we could go somewhere a little warmer?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yeah, I’m freezing!” Peter said, a little too enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re both wizards, have you ever heard of warming charms?” Lily grumbled, but she did start to walk back to the town. Remus sighed in relief. Bookshops he could deal with. He’d even let Sirius drag him to Zonko’s, as long as they left that awful place.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>MONDAY 24<sup>th</sup> OCTOBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James groaned as he dipped his quill in the ink. Sitting across from him at a table in the library, Remus shot him a stern glance.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Stop whinging and start writing the damn essay!” he hissed. James huffed, and was just about to write the first word down – really, he was! – when he spotted Lily. She was sitting a few rows down, furiously paging through multiple books at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James got up, grabbing Remus by the wrist and pulling him along. He was just about to say an amazing pick-up line when Remus spoke, shaking himself loose.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Uh, Lily? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Now that James looked closely, he could see tried tear-tracks on her cheeks. He frowned.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No,” she curtly answered, turning the page of the book that currently had her attention. “Argh! There’s absolutely nothing in here!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What are you looking for?” James carefully questioned, grabbing a chair and sitting next to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m doing research, can’t you see that?!” she snapped.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes, but what about?” Remus patiently inquired. Lily turned her head toward him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“…Petunia.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Lils,” James said, “don’t you think you should leave this to the teachers?” At the ferocious glare sent his way, he hesitated, before continuing. “I mean, don’t you want to spend as much time with your sister as you can?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So you’ve already given up on her!” Lily snarled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No,” Remus gently rebuked, “but we haven’t given up on you either. You need to enjoy the time you’ve got, in case the teachers don’t find anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re incredibly intelligent, Lily,” James added, “but you aren’t qualified for this. The best way to help is by spending time with your sister.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Tears swam in Lily’s eyes as she nodded, quickly wiping them away.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re right. I’m sorry I snapped at you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“C’mon, we’ll accompany you to the hospital wing,” James said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh no,” protested Remus. “You’ve still got a Potions essay, James Fleamont Potter!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily giggled, spontaneously wrapping her arms around James, who froze.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I can help with that. It’ll be done in no time!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James saw Remus grin. The sneaky bastard!</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>THURSDAY 17<sup>th</sup> NOVEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Are you ready, Miss Evans?” Albus asked the young girl. She nodded, visibly bracing herself. Focussing, Albus dove into her mind, shielding his eyes from everything while turning back the pages of her mind, so to speak, to the night she got attacked. Lily Evans had offhandedly mentioned it a while back, and it had occurred to him recently that it might be something worth investigating.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>His eyes widened as he saw the memory. Tufted tail, slitted pupils…that was most definitely a creature influenced by Lycanthropy. But, in the memory, it was the middle of the day, meaning that even if it had been a full moon, the creature shouldn’t have been transformed. How very curious.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Pulling back, he gave Miss Evans a gentle smile and had Madam Pomfrey bring her a headache reliever, before turning around and diving into Lily Evans’s mind, where he watched the exact same memory from a different perspective.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Pulling back, he waited until Lily had drank the headache reliever before explaining.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“The creature that attacked you, Miss Evans, was no ordinary dog. By its tail and pupils, any trained witch or wizard would be able to identify it as a werewolf. Now, there is only one problem; werewolves cannot transform unless it is a full moon, and the full moon only appears at night, while in the memory, it was daytime.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily nodded, leaning forward a bit. Albus feared she wouldn’t like the rest of his explanation, though.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Throughout history, there have been occasions of normal, Muggle dogs being bitten by werewolves. These creatures are called were-dogs. They do not transform, but can transmit <em>something</em> with their saliva or blood, and have the same instincts as a transformed werewolf would. Miss Evans, I believe you have been infected with the <em>something</em> present in that were-dogs fluids.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Do you know how to counter it?” Lily asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Unfortunately, it is not even known what kind of disease that <em>something</em> is, though it is obviously related to Lycanthropy, but rest assured that we will continue to look into it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>FRIDAY 2<sup>nd</sup> DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy sent Petunia a reassuring smile as they waited for the Headmaster to let them into his office. In truth, she was worried that if this idea didn’t work, then all hope might be lost for Petunia, who was getting more and more ill as days went by.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Come in!” the aged voice of the Headmaster called out. Poppy pushed the wheelchair inside, still panting slightly from levitating it up the staircase. While a marvellous Muggle invention, the thing truly wasn’t made for Hogwarts and its many stairs.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So, what brings you here?” Dumbledore asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy gestured for Petunia to explain.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Well, so I had an idea. If both Lycanthropy and this unknown infection are found in the blood, we could, perhaps, use adjusted Muggle blood tests. A blood tests is something doctors – that’s a Muggle healer – use to determine if a patient has illnesses when they can’t be seen with the bare eye. It’s also used to test how advanced those illnesses are. For me, we already know those things, but the way it is tested might be interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Go on,” Dumbledore said, clearly intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Those things are determined in two ways. The one that might be interesting, is to add other substances to a sample of the blood and see how it reacts. In this case, I’m particularly interested in how my blood would react to the blood of a werewolf. Our hypothesis is that one infection might neutralize the other.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“But we’re not sure which would be cured,” Poppy added. “We also think Miss Evans might have a positive reaction to the light of the full moon, and as such should be outside on those nights.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Those are very good theories. Very well. I will have our Potions Master try this, along with you, Poppy. If it works, he will then develop a cure for both parties.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy nodded. She’d do her very best, not only for Petunia, but also for Remus.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SUNDAY 25<sup>th</sup> DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Wormtail squeezed his eyes shut, digging his nails deeper into Prongs’s antlers to prevent himself from being blown off by the wind. He absolutely <em>loathed</em> full moons nights.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Then, he felt it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Something was wrong. Under him, Prongs tensed up, before suddenly lunging forward, effectively throwing him off. Quickly, Wormtail scuttered away, hiding in a bush so that Moony couldn’t find him. With watery eyes, he peered at the scene before him. They were at the edge of the forest. Standing just a few metres away from Hagrid’s pumpkin patch, Lily protectively shielded Petunia, who was in her wheelchair, from Moony. She had her wand out, a curse hovering on her trembling lips. Moony, who had been immobilized for the moment by a spell – most likely the Impedimenta curse, seeing as not many worked on a transformed werewolf. That, Peter only knew because Remus had made them learn all the defences against him until they could use them in any situation before he’d allowed them to join him during full moons.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Behind Moony, Prongs laid on the ground, his leg sticking out at an odd angle. Numerous puncture wounds littered his shoulders, while huge gashes adorned his side. He was panting heavily, barely holding on to his Animagus form. Padfoot stood over him protectively, a deep cut near his ear the most prominent wound, along with a significant collection of scrapes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Feeling around his body, Wormtail noticed his left wrist was slightly sprained. He could still walk on it, though.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He focussed back on the scene before him as he heard Moony snarl low in his throat, before lunging. Lily threw up a solid shield, but Wormtail knew it wouldn’t hold Moony back forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What the devil’s goin’ on here?” Hagrid’s voice thundered from the back entrance of his hut. Spotting Moony, he dashed forward, trampling multiple pumpkins in the process. Right as Moony broke through Lily’s shield, Hagrid lunged at him, grabbing the beast and lifting it with ease. Wormtail shuddered as he saw the deep bite on Hagrid’s forearm, who remained unaffected as he held the struggling wolf at arm’s length, using his uninjured arm to keep it in the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll just be bringin’ ye back. Dunno how ye even got out here…” Hagrid muttered as he started to make his way toward the Willow, calling over his shoulder:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Evans! Go get the Mediwitch, will ye?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius had by now transformed back, blood running down his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“GET POMFREY, EVANS!” he shouted, startling Lily into action. She ran toward the castle, soon disappearing out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Deeming it safe to come out, Wormtail scuttered over to Prongs, transforming back and nearly retching at the gore.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Wormtail, take care of Evans. The other one!” Sirius snapped at Peter’s confused look, before he began to chant what sounded like a <em>very</em> dark spell.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>On trembling legs, Peter made his way over to Petunia, who looked at him with large eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll take you up to the hospital wing,” he mumbled, awkwardly grabbing the handles of the wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius’s chanting faded away as he half-walked, half-stumbled over to the castle, his ankle making itself known now that the adrenaline had worn off.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SUNDAY 25<sup>th</sup> DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It had felt like she’d lost all feeling. In retrospect, thought Lily as the numbness faded away, that would be too good to be true.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She sighed from where she was sitting on the covers of a bed, staring at the white ceiling of the hospital wing. Next to her, she could hear Petunia’s sobbing, muffled by the pillow her sister had buried her head in.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The doors of the hospital wing swung open. Sirius entered first, collapsing on the nearest bed he could find. His face was gaunt, like he hadn’t eaten or slept in weeks, and could he have lost twenty kilos since she last saw him?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>After that, Madam Pomfrey levitated James in, laying his mangled body on the bed next to Sirius before flicking her wand and drawing curtains around the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>On the bed next to her, Pettigrew snored on, oblivious to what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>What a way to spend Christmas, Lily morosely thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>A Dreamless Sleep potion appeared next to her bed. Without thinking twice, she downed it, quickly feeling herself slipping away into blissfully thoughtless sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>TUESDAY 27<sup>th</sup> DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia blearily opened her eyes, Sunday’s memories fresh behind her eyelids. Yesterday had passed by in a blur of medical checks, sleep, and crying. Looking at her watch, which was lying on her nightstand, she saw that it was only six o’clock in the morning. Closing her eyes, she was just about to go back to sleep when a hacking cough from the bed to her right made her snap to attention, turning her head ever so slightly. She only saw curtains, but going by the sudden lack of movement, Lupin had probably heard her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Yesterday, Sirius had been diagnosed with severe magical exhaustion from the chant he’d performed. That same chant had saved James’s life, as Madam Pomfrey had stated with absolute certainty. Near the evening, Lily had been released, while Sirius would need to stay until New Year’s Eve before he’d be strong enough to get out of bed, even in a wheelchair. As for James, no one knew. He hadn’t woken up yet, and Madam Pomfrey said she wasn’t sure when he was going to.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Peter hadn’t been by all day, thus earning himself a thorough hexing from Sirius ‘when the little rat finally shows his face’. Madam Pomfrey had promptly informed him he wouldn’t be hexing anyone until his magical core was fully healed, at which point Lily had offered to do the hexing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia was broken out of her thoughts by the rustling of sheets next to her. She froze, remembering the huge, slavering beast that had lunged at her. Looking down, she wasn’t surprised to find that her trembling hands were grasping the sheets. She barely refrained from gasping when Lupin sniffed the air. Suddenly, she wished for the curtains to disappear, so that she could see with her own eyes whether it was a man or a beast behind them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She felt something gathering inside her, before it exploded outwards, and in a burst of light, the curtains caught flame, burning for a second before the ashes floated to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Did I- did I do that?” she asked of no one in particular, her voice sounding feeble even to her own ears. How could that be? Her magic was locked down!</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Then she remembered her own theory about the moonlight. Could it be? Some forgotten fire inside of her flared to life, as it hit her that she <em>was a witch</em>. If they managed to cure her, she’d be able to do <em>magic</em>! Hell, she’d just done magic. Her eyes were suspiciously wet as the realization sunk in.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That was quite something,” a hoarse voice to her right said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia froze, slowly turning to face Lupin, who sniffed the air once again and frowned, looking pained.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We- that is, Madam Pomfrey and I – we think it’s the moonlight. That it might have- might have set some of my magic free.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lupin chuckled humourlessly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m glad it at least has a positive effect on <em>you</em>, then.” As she felt fear once again take root in her heart, he sniffed the air and sighed, looking quite put-out. “I’m really not going to eat you for breakfast, Petunia.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Her eyes widened as she realized he could <em>smell</em> her fear. She moved backwards, as far away from him as she could get.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh, come on,” he groaned. “I don’t like meat, and twenty-nine days out of thirty I don’t even eat it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re <em>vegetarian</em>?!” she brought out, the simple fact overwhelming her completely. “Oh my god, you’re vegetarian!” Hysterical laughter echoed around the hospital wing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I really don’t see what’s so funny about that,” Remus grumbled, looking up at her through his lashes with moss green eyes. Petunia sobered, remembering the dirty yellow ones that had seemed transfixed on her only two nights ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“How does it work?” she asked before she could lose her nerve.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“How does what work?” asked Remus, averting his eyes like he knew very well what Petunia was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Being a-” she was interrupted by Remus grabbing his wand and near-shouting:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Silencio!” while pointing it at the air around their beds.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What was that?” Petunia asked, shaken.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“A silencing charm,” he grimly said. “I’d rather not have this conversation overheard by some first-year.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So?” she asked, not having the nerve to outright ask again.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So what?” he replied, clearly stalling. Petunia just huffed, refusing to answer that. “Well?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Being a werewolf!” she snapped. “How does it work?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You truly don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“How could I? If you remember, I still thought I was a Muggle this summer, and I haven’t had seven years of magical education!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Point taken,” he conceded, sighing. “Are you sure you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She hesitantly nodded. He looked doubtful, but spoke anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“The most basic definition of a werewolf – or, as is the more polite way to say so, a person with Lycanthropy – is someone who turns into a werewolf during the night of the full moon. From here on, I’m going to refer to a transformed person with Lycanthropy as a werewolf.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia nodded, signalling for him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“A werewolf doesn’t recognize anyone. Given the chance, it would kill its best friend, parents, or siblings. It can, however, form a bond with other animals, and might even consider them pack. Though, not even pack can get in the way of a werewolf who has seen humans, which brings me to the next point. A werewolf has bloodlust. This means that it will actively seek out humans – prey, so to say – and eat them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She shuddered, looking at him warily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Now, a person with Lycanthropy in human form doesn’t have any of that. They are, for the most part, human. The only difference with a human who isn’t infected would be a slightly more volatile temper and enhanced senses – for example, I can hear your heart beating right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s it?” Petunia asked in amazement. “You don’t want to eat me this very moment?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus looked horrified.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“NO! I told you, I don’t even eat chicken meat!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She blew out a relieved breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Then I”, she wrinkled her nose slightly, “<em>apologize</em> for the way I acted.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Her face contorted around the words. She absolutely hated having to apologize.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Apology accepted,” said Remus. “But really, I don’t blame you. You weren’t informed properly, and besides, I’ve had way worse reactions from people who knew what I’ve just told you perfectly well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia inclined her head in acknowledgement, accepting his explanation without showing pity. She didn’t pity him. She didn’t pity anyone. To her, life simply threw crap at you and you just had to deal with it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Even so, she very carefully didn’t examine her impulse to go out and murder anyone who’d reacted badly, never mind that she’d done the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>THURDAY 29<sup>th </sup>DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“C’mon, Moony,” Peter wheedled. “We’ve got chocolate frogs…”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus could almost feel the blank stare Lily gave Peter.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Chocolate frogs</em>?” she incredulously asked. Soft footsteps alerted him that she was coming nearer.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Not that chocolate frogs aren’t irresistible, Wormy,” Sirius commented, “but our Moony’s a stubborn one, he’s not going to come out just for chocolate.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Ouch!” Lily exclaimed as she quickly withdrew her hand where it had touched the curtains around his bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“The bastard spelled them shut, didn’t he?” Sirius knowingly said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>And silenced them as well, Remus thought. He sighed, burying his head in his hands. Madam Pomfrey had said he could leave the hospital wing, but he didn’t want to. At least here, he couldn’t hurt anyone.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Of course, his idiot friends had decided to try and lure him out. The enticing smell of chocolate wafted toward him, making his mouth water.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Does he usually do this?” Lily huffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No,” said Peter. “Normally he’s all too eager to get out of the Hospital Wing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Normally, yes. But normally, he hadn’t mauled one of his friends to death. And James would have died, had Sirius not used pretty much his whole magical core to save him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It was all his fault, his fault, his fault. This would have been the point where he’d start crying, weeping for what he’d done.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>But numb was the only thing he could feel.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>He’d as good as killed James.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steadfast, fun-loving, loyal James, who was now lying motionless underneath pristine white sheets. And it was <em>his fault</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Maybe he should just kill himself. He entertained the notion for a brief moment, before throwing it away, knowing Moony would never let him do that.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The wolf had more self-preservation than he did.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Outside his cocoon, he could hear his friends discuss something in hushed tones. Most likely they were trying to think of a new tactic.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” Petunia snapped. Remus could hear the annoyance in her voice. “You lot, stop indulging him. Remus, no matter how fun you think throwing a pity party is, you’re causing your friends even more grief. Just open the darn curtains!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He froze, thinking about her words. And also about how cute she was when she was annoyed, and how she diligently avoided cursing. It was adorable.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>…wait, what? Hearing Petunia huff, he realized that it would be better for his health to open those curtains. He grabbed his wand, flicking them open and cancelling the silencing spell with a disgruntled expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius whistled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And I thought Lily’s temper was bad!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Shut up, Padfoot,” growled Remus, crossing his arms over his chest. He avoided looking at anything but the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Come on, Remus,” Petunia said, a gentle note entering her voice. “You’re not helping anyone by throwing a tantrum. What’s done is done, and the best thing you can do right now is to be there for your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He sighed, looking up and meeting her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re right,” he softly said. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No harm done,” Sirius said. “And Moony?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Hesitantly, Remus looked at him. Sirius, though it was clearly an effort, leaned forward slightly, his gaunt face becoming even more drawn.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>I don’t blame you</em>. None of us do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus looked around the room, seeing nothing but acceptance on all of their faces.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Thanks, guys,” he said, a tear making its way down his cheek as he gathered his courage and got out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>They all smiled, but what really stayed with him was the proud look in Petunia’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She was proud of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He couldn’t help himself. He grinned, walking toward her bed and taking her hand. Bowing, he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it, pleased when she didn’t flinch or pull away.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, so quietly that only she could hear.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>FRIDAY 30<sup>th</sup> DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Everything <em>hurt</em>. James wondered if he’d been thrown under the Knight Bus. It definitely felt like it. He attempted to open his eyes, but only managed to make his eyelashes flutter for a brief moment before they closed again.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It seemed to be enough, though, going by the sudden absence of sound all around him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Then, a tearful, trembling voice:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>James</em>? Oh, Merlin, James!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius sounded close to tears. James mentally frowned, trying to recall what had happened. It continued to elude him, though.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“James? Sirius, is he awake?” Remus’s hoarse voice urgently asked. Sirius must have nodded, for Remus went on. “Oh, James, I’m so sorry!” He, too, sounded like he might be crying. James frowned. Something wasn’t right.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily! He’d been trying to protect Lily. It suddenly all came rushing back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He opened his eyes again, but could only make out vague shapes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Glasses,” he croaked. They were perched on his nose, and Remus’s scarred hand came into view for just a moment before it was snatched back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Lily?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“She’s fine, Prongs. Not a scratch,” Sirius reassured him, though his voice was…off, somehow. Too feeble.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James turned his head, gasping at both the pain and the sight that met him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What happened to you?!” he demanded. Sirius looked like he’d lost ten kilos, face pale and bags under his eyes, with pillows keeping him into a sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“He saved your life,” Remus quietly said when it became obvious Sirius was lost for words. James’s eyes widened as the implications sunk in.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You didn’t,” he accused Sirius. “Not the Frater Meus.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I did,” Sirius quietly said. “You were already my brother in all but blood.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Thank you,” James said, eyes burning with unspoken emotions.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I hate to interrupt,” said Remus, wringing his hands anxiously, “but what’s the Frater Meus?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s a highly draining ritual. It can bring someone back from the brink of death,” Sirius answered.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“As long as they aren’t actually dead. Nothing can bring back the dead,” James gravely added.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“But the Frater Meus comes close. It’s extremely dangerous, because it takes a huge amount of magic from the caster, and gives it to the subject of the ritual,” Sirius continued.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It only works if the caster truly considers the subject to be their brother in all but blood. Basically, it unites two souls, making them – well, actual brothers, but even more. If one of them dies, the other won’t be able to live any longer. Don’t get me wrong, they’ll be fine physically.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“But most commit suicide after only a few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So I’m a Black now,” James concluded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And I’m a Potter,” Sirius said with an ear-splitting grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Speaking of Black,” said Remus. “From the sound of it, wouldn’t the Frater Meus be Blacke Magick?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius sheepishly looked down at his hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“…yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You used Blacke Magick for me,” whispered James, awed. “I thought it was just dark magic.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No. The Blackest of the Blackest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Thank you,” James breathed. “How will I ever be able to repay you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You don’t have to! And you don’t owe me a life debt, either, understood?! I knew what I was doing, and I meant every word of that chant,” Sirius brought out fiercely.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus edged back, obviously feeling like he was interrupting something.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh no you don’t!” said James, motioning for Remus to come closer again. “Remus, I don’t blame you. Even if I had died, <em>I still wouldn’t have blamed you</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And if the Frater Meus wasn’t so risky, I’d perform it on you too,” added Sirius. “We’re brothers, the three of us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus smiled shakily, kneeling next to James’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You may not blame me, but how can I ever forgive myself?” he hoarsely said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James, with a wince of pain, carded his hand through his friend’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“There’s nothing to forgive, Moony. I will never blame you for what you do under a full moon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And we’ll tell you that however many times it takes for the message to penetrate through your thick skull,” Sirius teasingly said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>A tear trailed down Remus’s cheek. He quickly wiped it away, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Brothers?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Until the very end,” Sirius and James echoed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Chant of the Frater Meus in Google-Translate-Latin:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>sed frater meus sanguis</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Invocabo foedera amet</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>eripe frater cor meum</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>mihi vinctum</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>ut ejus anima mea in sempiternum erit</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>ut anima mea in sempiternum erit eius</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>nunquam se prodere</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>nam mihi dolet, nihilque illum nocuit</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>et malum mihi est, nihilque illum nocuit</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Invocabo foedera amet</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sic defendat eum protegas me,</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>deinceps una erimus</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>et in sanguine fratrum, et amor magicae</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Invocabo foedera amet</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>ligare nos sanguinem amet caritas</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>erimus una concors sententia omnium</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Dolores inferni circumdederunt me magicae</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>nisi fratrem me vinctum</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>refrigerandum dare animam corde suo</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Fratris nostri magica rogaturus salutem</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>et salvabit me</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>nos autem cogitatio tenetur in omnibus</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>tenetur in sanguinem, et amor magicae</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>ipse meus frater, ego sum frater eius</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>et dum sumus et vivimus</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>sic fiat semper</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Chant of the Frater Meus in English:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>he is my brother in all but blood</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>I call upon the magic of our bond</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>rescue the brother of my heart</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>bind him to me</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>may his soul forever be mine</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>may my soul forever be his</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>never to betray each other</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>for hurting him is hurting me</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>and hurting me is hurting him</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>I call upon the magic of our bond</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>So protect him, protect me</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>from now on, we will be one and the same</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>brothers in blood, magic and love</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>I call upon the magic of our bond</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>to bind us in blood, magic, and love</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>we will be one and the same, united in all but thought</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>I call upon my magic</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>save my brother, bind him to me</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>give life to his cooling heart</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>I call upon brother's magic to save us</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>save him or kill me</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>we are bound in all but thought</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>bound in blood, magic and love</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>he is my brother, I am his brother</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>and while we both live</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>so mote it be</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>FRIDAY 30<sup>th </sup>DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“James!” Lily screeched, launching herself at him as soon as she entered the hospital wing. “Oh my Merlin, you had us so worried!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oof!” James grunted as she flung her arms around him. “Hey, I’m still here, aren’t I? It’ll take more than that to do me in,” he joked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily, however, was clearly not amused, as she lightly swatted at his arm, careful not to hurt him too much.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Don’t joke about that, we could have lost you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“But you didn’t,” reassured James, carefully wrapping his arms around her so as not to hurt his already aching ribs. Then a thought occurred to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“How’s Remus been holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily looked at him strangely.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“He was in here just a minute ago, why didn’t you ask him?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Because I’m not sure he’d tell me, probably in some misguided attempt to spare the injured person. I need to hear it from someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“He’s been…withdrawn. Quiet. He startles when you say something to him, and only speaks if you ask him a direct question. He was cleared to leave the hospital wing yesterday, but wouldn’t come out, though Petunia eventually managed to coax him into leaving his bed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James frowned, thinking, before his face lighted up. Lily took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Whatever it is, the answer is no,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Please?” James begged. “I was going to ask if you’d take Sirius with you to the Slug Club party tomorrow, and maybe Remus as well, though you’ll probably have to tie him to a chair in order to get him to stay there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily studied him for a moment. Whatever she saw in his face must have appeased her, because she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Fine, I’ll take them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James grinned.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SATURDAY 31<sup>st </sup>DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes,” Lily huffed, “and I’d like to see you try to stop me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia glowered at her. She looked her sister straight in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re going, and that’s final.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia’s shoulders slumped.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh, fine, but I don’t have a dress!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily eyed the sweatpants and shirt she was wearing, before drawing the curtains around their corner of the hospital wing. With a twirl of her wand, Petunia wore a gorgeous gown, made to look like a loose top and a tight, mid-length skirt, coming down to her knees.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia scowled, no longer having an excuse to hide out in the hospital wing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We still need to pick up Sirius and Remus,” said Lily. “I’m on chaperone duty.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Across the room, the curtains around Sirius’s bed opened. Madam Pomfrey pushed a wheelchair up to his bed. He gave her the stink-eye, but allowed himself to be helped into it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Be careful, you’ll crinkle my suit!” he said to her. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Ready?” Lily asked as she pushed Petunia over to Sirius.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“As I’ll ever be,” he grinned, rumpling his tie a bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Now, Miss Evans, Mister Black is, under no circumstances, to consume any alcohol or leave that wheelchair. As a matter of fact-” Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, presumably to apply a sticking charm to Sirius’s arse.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll make sure of it,” Lily promised. Just then, the door swung open, revealing an out-of-breath Peter.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi Lily, Petunia,” he greeted them, before attempting to take Sirius’s wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Uh-uh,” said Lily, blocking his path. “You take Petunia. I don’t trust you not to feed Sirius spiked punch.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Peter glowered but took Petunia’s wheelchair. Lily noticed her sister give her a rather put-upon look. She grimaced apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Okay,” said Lily with false cheer, “let’s go find Remus!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SATURDAY 31<sup>st </sup>DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m going where, now?” Remus asked, eyes narrowed as he resisted the urge to strangle Lily with the curtains of whichever bed was nearest. They were in his dorm. Which he was not leaving. Absolutely not.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“To Slughorn’s New Year’s Eve Party!” she replied, attempting to be cheerful.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No.” He glared at Sirius, who was having way too much fun watching the whole thing from the bottom of the stairs. His gaze softened when he saw Petunia, who clearly didn’t want to be here either.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh yes,” said Lily, clearly preparing to Stun him or something. Before she could so much as draw her wand, however, Remus had darted past her, down the stairs. He launched himself from the third to last step, using a silent Wingardium Leviosa to fly over Sirius and Petunia, who shrieked. As he was halfway across the common room, he heard Lily curse at Sirius to move aside. Darting through the portrait hole, he sealed it with a nonverbal spell, and quickly ran into the opposite direction of Slughorn’s torture party. Panting and a rapid heartbeat behind him signalled that Lily had managed to unseal the portrait hole. He increased his tempo, careful not to over-exhaust himself. Where was the nearest secret passage? He wished he had the Marauder’s Map with him, but Peter had managed to get it confiscated by Filch. They’d need to break it out at some point…</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Distracted, he didn’t hear Lily draw her wand until she shouted:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Accio</em> Remus’s shirt!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He flew through the air, spitting out some colourful curses. Lily cancelled the spell just in time to avoid getting hit, following up with a quick Petrificus Totalus. Remus’s knees snapped together as his entire body went rigid.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>With a self-satisfied smirk, Lily leaned over him, still panting slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Gotcha.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SATURDAY 31<sup>st </sup>DECEMBER 1977</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I want another escargot,” Sirius whined.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Black</em>,” growled Lily. “The escargots are currently on the other side of the room, and I am not leaving you to a bowl of punch that I saw Gudgeon spike less than five minutes ago!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius huffed, but shut up.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“How much longer do I have to stay here?” Remus said. She’d applied an inconspicuous sticking spell to the seat of his chair after the first time he tried to leave. As such he was, well, stuck. Somewhere in the distance, she could see Peter stepping on Greta’s toes. Lily wondered if she should go rescue her, but decided against it. She’d never really liked her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We’re at least going to watch the fireworks,” she replied to Remus, grinning at the look of despair that overtook his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Are magical fireworks any different from normal- um, Muggle ones?” Petunia asked, eyes sparkling. Lily smiled as the two got into a heated discussion, grabbing a snack from one of the waiters walking past.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Then, the light went out for a brief second before a magical spot focused on Slughorn.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Dear ladies and gentlemen, it is ten minutes to midnight!” he announced. “Let us make our way outside so we can enjoy the coming spectacle fully!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Peter appeared, and together they managed to get both Sirius and Petunia outside, Remus still discussing the fireworks with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>As soon as they were outside, Lily handed Sirius off to Peter and Remus – who’d ceased his attempts to escape – and pushed Petunia over to the edge of the crowd, so that they’d be able to talk freely.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Spill,” she ordered her sister, who raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m sorry, I left my drink upstairs, but I’ll spill it when we get back. <em>Over your head.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily just chuckled, used to this.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You and Remus, <em>obviously</em>. Now spill.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia huffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Well, I don’t know! Despite, well, you-know-what, he’s kind, and charming, and we have the same taste in books. He does tend to wallow in self-pity a bit, but I guess everyone has their faults.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Looking at her critically, Lily laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I knew it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Knew what?” Petunia demanded with a stern glare.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re in love with him!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I- wait, what? I’m not-” She was cut off by a loud bang as the first firework exploded. Both sisters turned their attention to the sky as a cacophony of colour lighted up the night. Lily laughed, smoothing down a crinkle in her dress as she turned back to her sister, leaning over to whisper in her ear conspiratorially.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I think,” she let out a very uncharacteristic giggle, “I think I’m in love with James.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Go for it, then!” Petunia encouraged, before squealing as Lily broke out into a run while pushing the wheelchair back over to the boys, parking Petunia next to Remus before bounding up to the hospital wing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Halfway there, she slowed, wondering what in Merlin’s name she was doing. Maybe…maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. She’d had a few drinks, she probably should think about it while sober before doing anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sighing, Lily turned back around, James’s face lingering before her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SATURDAY 7<sup>th </sup>JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus nervously looked at Petunia as they heard the door to the hospital wing open. There could only be one reason why Dumbledore has asked him to come here.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He snuck another glance at the bed beside him. Petunia had detoriated quickly since the party, and was not allowed to leave her bed any longer.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She met his eye. He nodded once, slowly. She nodded back at him, quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The curtains opened, revealing Dumbledore.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Miss Evans, Mister Lupin,” he greeted. Remus inclined his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Headmaster,” he said. His words were echoed by Petunia.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“During our experiments, Poppy, Horace and I have found a certain mixture of ingredients that neutralized the contra-Lycanthropy in the blood of Miss Evans.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia gasped, joy lighting up her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“However, our tests indicate that there are very particular requirements for this. We will first need to administer both the cure to Miss Evans, and a different potion to Mr Lupin. Then, a magical exchange bloodline will need to be set up. This will immediately mix both your blood, along with the potion it contains.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus noticed something the headmaster had neglected to mention.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Sir, what effect will this procedure have on me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The twinkle in the Headmaster’s eyes dimmed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We don’t know. In our tests, the Lycanthropy did not disappear. It did become less aggressive, but there is no way to tell what that means.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus hesitated. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Petunia look at her lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SATURDAY 7<sup>th </sup>JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy looked at the two teenagers lying side by side on two beds, pushed together for the procedure.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I need to check one last time, Miss Evans, Mister Lupin. Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes,” they both answered, not quite at the same time. She saw Mr Lupin squeeze Miss Evans’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Very well,” she said, before beginning to work on Miss Evans.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Purus</em>,” she said, pointing her wand at the vein on the other side of the girl’s elbow to disinfect it. She then inserted a sterile needle, before connecting it to a drip line. She poured the cure into the drip line, hanging the bag onto a hook.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>After that, she repeated the same procedure on Mr Lupin.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’ll take about an hour for the potion to make its way into your system fully,” Poppy explained, conjuring up an armchair. The procedure was unprecedented, and as such she needed to stay near in case of complications.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>An hour later, both bags of potion were empty. Poppy got up, critically surveying both her patients. There wasn’t any perceivable change, but that was only to be expected. She severed both drip lines from the bags that had contained the potion, disinfecting and connecting them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m going to mix your blood now,” she warned. “<em>Misceo</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>For a moment, nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Ten, nine, eight. Poppy counted the time between the mixing and any reaction.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Right on the 26<sup>th</sup> second, she was blown backwards as every piece of glass in the hospital wing shattered. Probing around with the help of a nifty little spell, she found the source of the disturbance. An uncontrollable magical flux was coming from Miss Evans. Carefully opening her eyes, Poppy saw that Miss Evans’s back was arched as she came up off the bed, head thrown backwards.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Lito Vehemente</em>!” Poppy casted, feeling the magic draining her own core as the spell sedated Miss Evans. It was one she disliked using, as it forcibly shut down a person’s consciousness, restricting their access to their magical core. In this case, though, nothing else would have worked. The bed Miss Evans was lying on still shook with the force of her magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy wiped the sweat off her brow, carefully observing Mr Lupin in case she needed to intervene there as well. As such, she did not miss the way his eyes opened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>They were amber, with slitted pupils.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Mansueto</em>,” she rapidly said, the spell shooting out of her wand and hitting Mr Lupin square in the chest. Strong, iron manacles secured his wrists and ankles to the bed, with a leather strap restraining his torso. The spell also worked like a tranquillizer; she could see his eyes become slightly unfocused.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Both patients restrained, Poppy immediately sent a Patronus to the headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Miss Evans was cured, alright. Now if only they could reverse whatever damage had been done to Mr Lupin…</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>MONDAY 9<sup>th </sup>JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Two days later, Miss Evans had been released from the hospital wing. She’d gotten her magic under control after only a few hours of instruction, and had made a full recovery from the contra-lycanthropy she’d been infected with. A remarkably strong witch, she would receive intensive tutoring from all teachers. Albus had informed Poppy that Miss Evans would most likely be ready to sit her OWL’s in about a year and a half, and in two years she’d be taking her NEWT’s. Provided, of course, that she studied properly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Mister Lupin, however, was another case entirely. Poppy had had to spell food into his stomach, since he wouldn’t let anyone get near without attacking them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>For all intents and purposes, his mind was that of a transformed werewolf, and she didn’t know how such a thing was possible. The only time he’d quieted down somewhat was when Petunia came to visit, and he’d thrown a massive fit when she’d been released from the hospital wing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy was drawn out of her musings when the door in front of her opened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Albus,” she acknowledged as she stepped into his office.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Poppy,” he greeted, the usual twinkle absent from his eyes. “Please, have a seat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She sat down. Instead of offering her the customary lemon drop, Albus sat down himself, entwining his fingers on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Miss Evans is doing well, I hear?” she queried.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes, she is. May I ask which house she’s been Sorted into?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Albus’s eyes twinkled for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Well, the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin. But we all agreed that it would be unnecessarily difficult for her to try and make new friends there, especially since it’s only for a few more months.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So?” Poppy said, curious.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“She’ll be staying in Gryffindor, with her friends, and her uniform has been altered to show both house’s colours.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy smiled. Trust Albus to come up with such an unorthodox solution.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“But that is not why we’re here, is it,” she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m afraid not. Have you made any progress with Mr Lupin?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Absolutely none. I’ve had to move him to a separate room. The smells and sounds of the students were driving him crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I see,” Albus said. “Then I think it would be best not to allow human interaction any more then strictly necessary. We will have to wait and see what the next full moon brings.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>MONDAY 9<sup>th </sup>JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Could you repeat that?” Petunia asked faintly, clutching Lily’s hand like a lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Mr Lupin’s mind is that of a transformed werewolf, and no one is allowed near him,” Madam Pomfrey brusquely said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>A guttural cry tore from Sirius’s throat. James was standing stock still, and Petunia was honestly unsure if he was breathing. And where was Peter? He’d definitely been there when Madam Pomfrey delivered the news…</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Any moment now, they’d look at her, blaming her for what had happened to Remus.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll be going now,” Madam Pomfrey said. “Take care of yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia closed her eyes. This was her fault.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No it isn’t,” Lily said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia’s eyes snapped open.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What isn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What happened isn’t your fault. It’s no one’s fault. Remus knew the risks involved in taking the potion, and he chose to do it anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James and Sirius looked at her as well. She felt like they could see right into her soul.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Lily’s right,” James eventually spoke up. “I don’t blame you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Me neither,” Sirius said, hanging his head. “I just…he’s going to be alright, isn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them felt they could answer that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Third</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>TUESDAY 24<sup>th</sup> JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Checking the spells on the transparent screen one last time, Poppy had to admit they’d probably hold back a horde of giants. She sat down in an inappropriately comfortable chair. With a wave of her wand, the thing was changed into a hard-backed, wooden one.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>On the other side of the screen, Remus, still in human form, sniffed the air. The sedatives were starting to wear off.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He opened his mouth, releasing an anguished cry that could only be interpreted as howling.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy checked the time. The transformation should begin any minute.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She’d only been distracted for a moment, but when she looked up again, Remus was hurling himself at the screen. She flinched back, instinctively raising her wand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Just as he was preparing to lunge a second time, something changed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>On all fours, Remus crawled to a corner, curling up into a ball.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy had never witnessed a transformation. She could hear bones snapping, fur lengthening before her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She’d seen many ugly injuries in her tenue as a Healer, yet this still managed to shock her. To her surprise, she found her fingers were trembling as Remus’s nose lengthened into a snout, his face reshaping itself.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>And then it was over.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>A great wolf with tawny fur laid in the corner. It turned its head around dazedly, as if unsure what was happening. Standing up, it held up its paw, seemingly examining it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Then it spotted her, and it cocked its head, but made no move to come closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It opened its mouth, lips moving like they wanted to form sounds, but only a low ‘arf’ came out. Disgruntled, the wolf pawed at its snout, before sitting back on its haunches with a look at her as if to say she should hurry up and get the message already.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>This was not the way a werewolf should behave.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Mr Lupin?” Poppy carefully questioned, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He slowly nodded once, the movement so deliberate there was no question of who was in control.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Poppy felt rather faint. She immediately sent out a Patronus to summon the headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Do you remember anything after I gave you the potion?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus shook his head no.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh dear,” said Poppy. “I suspected, but…”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Just then, the Headmaster burst in.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Albus! It seems that Mr Lupin has regained his mind,” she explained. Remus nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The Headmaster hummed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’ll be pleased to learn that Miss Evans has made a full recovery, and is currently receiving private tutoring.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Yipping happily, Remus wagged his tail.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I suspect that the past month, what we have been seeing is the consciousness of the werewolf inside of you,” Albus addressed Mr Lupin.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Albus,” Poppy softly interrupted. “He doesn’t remember anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You don’t? That’s rather worrying. But no matter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus barked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh, of course, you must be quite curious.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>At this point, Poppy had had enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Albus! Tell the boy what’s happened.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Ahem. My apologies. Poppy and I have reason to believe that the wolf inside of you has managed to take over your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Reason to believe?!” Poppy cried. “Albus, he’s been behaving like a transformed werewolf for the past month!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s another way of putting it,” the Headmaster admitted. “Would you like for us to fetch your friends?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Weakly, Remus nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>TUESDAY 24<sup>th</sup> JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Snap,” Petunia said. A few cards fell off the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily threw a card of her own on the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No deal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia looked at her cards again. Where had those two aces come from? Her mind drifted. It had been over two weeks since The Cure was administered to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It had also been two weeks since she’d seen Remus.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Earth to Tuney,” Lily called, waving a hand in front of her face. Petunia blinked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s your turn,” Lily said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh. Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She surveyed the cards.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Why is there a queen of hearts on the floor?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Maybe we should just call it quits,” Lily sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Petunia answered. She started gathering the cards.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hey, guys!” James called from the couch behind them. “Does anyone know where that old record player came from?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What?” she said, turning her head just in time to see a piece of parchment materialise next to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius grabbed it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What does it say?” Lily asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s from Dumbledore. The record player is a Portkey – don’t touch it, Pete!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Peter withdrew his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We need to take the Portkey as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>There was a bit of crowding as everyone scrambled to get their fingers touching the old record player.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Honeydukes’ Finest!” Sirius exclaimed, and they were pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia landed, and as luck would have it, found herself staring straight into a pair of amber eyes. She stepped back, trying to hide her trembling hands. She didn’t see Remus hang his head, because she’d turned her head to watch the Headmaster, who had just entered.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Sir, what’s going on?” Lily asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Dumbledore’s eyes did not twinkle as he answered.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Mr Lupin’s mind has returned. From this, we can assume that his periods of consciousness and those of the wolf have been reversed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Madam Pomfrey entered the room, huffing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Really, Albus! Simply said, Mr Lupin is now in control during the full moon, and the wolf is dominant the rest of the time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We’ll give you some time together,” Dumbledore said, “but please leave the room before sunrise.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And don’t remove that screen,” Madam Pomfrey added. “I know you trust Mr Lupin, but our theory is only a theory. It simply isn’t safe.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James nodded, looking grave.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We won’t, Ma’am,” Sirius promised.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Both adults left the room, leaving the six.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James and Sirius sat down, scooting as close to the screen as the magical barrier would let them. Remus did the same on the other side, laying flat on his belly, muzzle outstretched.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia had to admit he was a beautiful creature, with his tawny fur and liquid amber eyes. Magnificent, even, but terrifying. She feared him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily seemed to have no such problems, as she easily joined the boys on the floor. Peter, just like Petunia, kept back, eyeing the wolf with distrust.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hey there, mate,” James hoarsely said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re Remus, right?” Sirius asked. The wolf nodded its head before putting it back down, staring at them with soulful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>On trembling feet, Petunia approached them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Do you regret it?” she asked, staring into amber eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The wolf stared at her. Then it vigorously shook its head no, glaring at her all the while.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia sank down onto the floor, reaching out a trembling hand and placing it against the barrier. On the other side, Remus lifted his snout, bumping the barrier opposite her hand. She hesitantly smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ve missed you,” Sirius said. The sentiment was echoed by the others.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus placed a paw on the barrier.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We know, mate,” James hushedly said. “We’ll do whatever it takes to get you back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Permanently,” Lily added, “not just during the full moon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus wagged his tail.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>THURSDAY 26<sup>th</sup> JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia picked at the hem of her sleeve as she watched Madam Pomfrey wave her wand around a plain-looking, brown door. When James had asked what was going on, he’d merely been told to ‘be quiet and let me work’.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Next to her, Sirius was wearing a hole in the carpet with his pacing. From around the common room, various students were giving them weird looks. Peter, of course, was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily, who was sitting next to her on the couch, had not released her hand yet. Petunia looked into her twin’s eyes, seeing her own emotions mirrored back at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“There,” huffed Madam Pomfrey. “All done.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The four of them rapidly approached her. As soon as they were all within comfortable talking distance, she erected a privacy ward.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Okay. Professor Dumbledore and I have discussed Mr Lupin’s situation, and we have decided that the best option we have at the moment is to expose him to as many humans as possible. Professor Dumbledore suggested that over time, the wolf might be able to gain a humanlike consciousness.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So what do we need to do?” James asked, jaw set.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ve set up a room with a protective screen, much like the one you saw last night. It isn’t ideal, but anti-harm spells can only be placed on a willing subject. The main task you have is to spend time with the wolf. Talk to him, or just be near him. You can furnish your side of the room however you want.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s it?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes, Mr Black. Spend as much time in that room as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We will,” Lily said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I have no doubt,” Madam Pomfrey answered with a small smile. “Only you can enter the room; it is keyed to your magical signatures.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>As soon as Madam Pomfrey had left, James turned the handle, cautiously entering the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia couldn’t see anything through the small crack in the door, but she heard a guttural cry that had her legs shaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily took her hand, squeezing it gently. Petunia smiled gratefully back at her, and they all trooped inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>What they saw was shocking, to say the least. Remus, dressed only in a pair of rather damaged short trousers, was snarling at them, lips pulled back in an expression not suited for a human face. A short beard had grown on his face, and his hair was filthy and matted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It was both terrifying and heartbreaking, though the beard rather suited him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Remus?” Lily hushedly asked, releasing Petunia’s hand to wring her own together.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Remus pulled his lips back again, revealing dirty, yellow teeth. Shaking, Lily took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Maybe we should, um…” Peter trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia took a deep breath. How were they ever going to help Remus if they were all shaking in fear?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Setting her jaw, she walked forward. Remus growled at her, clawing at the barrier. This close, she could see his nails were broken.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>When she was only a few feet away from the barrier, she turned around, looking at the rest of the group expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius was the first to approach her, sitting down at her feet. She herself sat down as well, and soon they were joined by James, who was holding a trembling Lily’s hand, and Peter.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>An awkward, heavy silence fell over them, only broken by Remus’s continuous snarling.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“D’you think we should, like, put some chairs here or something?” Peter suggested.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Probably, yeah,” Sirius said, getting up. From her position on the floor, Petunia watched as he conjured a huge black leather couch, bent in an L-shape and easily able to seat twelve, in the left corner of the room, the end just touching the barrier. He added a dark, wooden table and matching chairs in the other corner.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily rolled her eyes, getting up as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“This clearly needs a woman’s touch,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What’s wrong with my furniture?” Sirius snapped, offended.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily didn’t reply, but conjured a large, plush carpet in a muted cream and laid it in front of the couch. She then added red and gold swirls to the walls, pillows, a few throw blankets and a tablecloth in the same colours.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“There,” she smirked, pleased with her work.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s really nice,” Petunia said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Mate, you’re catching flies,” Peter whispered loudly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James closed his mouth with an audible snap.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>None of them noticed the flicker of something indescribable in Remus’s eyes, but Petunia saw. She smiled back at him. He pulled one corner of his mouth up in what could be a smile or a snarl.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She turned her head back to Sirius, who was telling animated tales of some prank that had gone horribly wrong; as far as she understood, it involved cacti, McGonagall’s underwear, a secrecy spell on numerous students, and a whole lot of detention.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She smiled to herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>FRIDAY 27<sup>th</sup> JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony heard the door open. Immediately on high alert, he sprang up from his nest, loping toward the air he couldn’t go through.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>One of the females entered, walking over to the squishy black thing and sitting down on it. Her snout moved as she made strange noises while gesturing with her paws.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony found the noises fascinated him. He attempted to sit back on his haunches, but his body didn’t respond properly, and he fell onto where his tail should be.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Ignoring it for now, he tried to focus on the noises the female was making. At first, they were garbled, but after a while of listening, he thought he could make out sounds he recognized. ‘No’ was the first one. He recognized it, but he wasn’t sure what it meant. He tried to remember when he’d heard the sound before. Sometimes, when he was in the forest with the dog and the two not-prey animals, they came across prey. He thought he remembered those prey making the same sound, before the dog distracted him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Maybe…maybe the sound meant he was not supposed to do something?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No,” he heard her say again, and he cocked his head. What was he doing that he shouldn’t be doing right now?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“…won’t do at all,” the female said. “I mean, he still calls me Evans! Does he…” Moony wasn’t listening anymore, having heard another sound he recognized. ‘Evans’ the female had said. He’d heard that before. The dog-male had said it, that night when he’d seen the female for the first time. Was that her…name?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Where had that come from? Moony found himself struggling to recall what a name was.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He was Moony. She was Evans. Yes, that was it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“…so, Remus, I don’t think…” But…she was calling him by another sound. Re-mus. That wasn’t his name. He had to tell her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Re-mus?” he tried, lips sluggish as they attempted to form the sounds.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The female startled, looking at him like prey did.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s you, yes,” she said, and Moony realised he could understand what she was saying, now.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No,” he said. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re not Remus?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Not…Re-mus,” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Then who are you?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moo-ny. He was Moo-ny. Like the moon. It was round, and pale, and it called to him like nothing else did, freeing him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He startled upon seeing prey in front of him. Where had it come from?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He snarled, preparing to lunge.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The prey, though, raised its paw, flames appearing in it, and Moony could think again. That wasn’t prey. It was the female, Evans.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Could he make fire, too? He raised his hand, but yelped when fire appeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Who are you?” the female breathed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Moony,” he said, the sounds rolling of his lips easily this time. “I Moony. You Evans.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Not you too!” Evans said in apparent distress. “I am Petunia.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Pet- pet-” he tried, but could not form the sounds.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Tuney,” she said. “Call me Tuney.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Tu-ney,” Moony repeated. “You Tu-ney. I Moony.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes, that’s right.” Tuney made the flames appear in her hand again. Moony leaned closer, fascinated. She pulled her lips up, and then the flames were gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony wanted to see more. He tried to wag his tail, again becoming aware that nothing was there.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Something was wrong, he now realized. Something was very wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>MONDAY 30<sup>th</sup> JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The door opened again, and Tuney entered. Moony was rather proud he’d remembered her name.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi, Moony,” she said, pulling her lips back in what he now knew was a smile. It meant happiness.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He uncertainly tried to imitate the motion.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi Tu-ney,” he said, and she smiled again.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony reared back, though, when the dog-male came bouncing into the room, holding an edible-looking thing in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Ooh, is that the cake?” another female asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yep, sure is!” a male said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>One more human came in before the door closed. Moony growled upon smelling this one. He reeked of bad things.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He found his paws had buried themselves in the fur upon his head. That shouldn’t have been possible. Desperately, he searched out Tuney in the crowd. She, apparently noticing his distress, got up and walked toward him, her scent spreading throughout the room. He sniffed the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She halted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No, Moony. I’m Tuney, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony thought. What did she mean by that?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes,” he agreed. “You Tu-ney. Who they?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh!” Tuney said, smiling. He didn’t get it. Why was she happy?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The dog-male came over to them, stopping at a respectful distance. Moony tried to wag his tail.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m Sirius,” he said, dipping his head. What? Moony recognized this smell. He tried to explain.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No, you not Sir-us. You Pad-foot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Padfoot laughed, the sound booming around the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s right, I’m Padfoot too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Padfoot went away again, sitting back down on the couch. The other black-furred male came over. Moony thought hard. He thought he recognized this one.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Memories of the full moon came back to him. This was Prongs. His eyes widened as he realized, the prey he’d hurt that night was also Prongs! Just like Padfoot was also Sirius, Prongs was also… Moony fought to recall the name.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hey, Moony. I’m James, or Prongs.” James didn’t seem scared.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You both. I sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What are you sorry for?” he asked. Moony frowned. Didn’t he remember?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I hurt you,” he pointed out. “I sorry. I no know you Prongs.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James smiled sadly. “It’s okay, Moony. I’m still here, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Despite his words, Moony found his eyes were drawn to the scars on James’s neck. Somehow, he knew they were not a mark of pride for humans.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I still sorry,” he honestly said. And he really was sorry. At the time, he’d not been able to think like he could now.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James smiled once again, before returning to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Tuney laid a hand on the barrier. Though his first instinct was to lunge at it, Moony held back and instead placed his own paw opposite hers.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>They looked identical, and Moony’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I-” he started, but Tuney shushed him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We’ll talk later.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She then returned to the others, grabbing the other female by the hand and bringing her over.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Moony, this is Lily.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the names. Tuney, Sirius, James, Lily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Who he?” he asked, pointing at the last male, the one who reeked of bad things.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh,” Tuney said. “That’s Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Both Lily and Tuney went back to the couch, where pieces of cloth were tied over their eyes by the males. The group then started to sing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Happy birthday to you,</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>happy birthday to you!</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Happy birthday dear twins,</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>happy birthday to you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And now for the birthday presents!” Sirius announced, making a gesture toward James.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James leaned towards Lily, placing his lips over hers. She squeaked. He sat upright again, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“As my present to you, that was either the last or the first of many kisses. Lily Evans, would you be my girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes,” Lily said, kissing James again.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“My turn, my turn!” Sirius said, bouncing around much like he did as Padfoot.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>As various objects were exchanged between them, Moony found himself slipping away as the bloodlust took over.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The last thing he knew were Tuney’s sad eyes and reassuring smile as she looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>MONDAY 31<sup>st</sup> JANUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Much to his relief, when Moony woke up the next day he could think again. Memories of the previous night came floating back at him, cutting off during the exchange of objects.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily, James, Sirius, Peter. He’d learned their names. A strange emotion overcame him as he remembered the scars on James’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Guilt. This was guilt. He’d attacked a packmate.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It was agony. He tried to howl, but only a warbled cry came out.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Just like yesterday, he held his paw up, looking at it in confusion. It didn’t look like a paw.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony startled when the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hey,” Tuney said. She looked tired.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You okay?” he asked, coming closer to the barrier.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I guess, yeah.” She sat down on the end of the couch closest to him. “Look, I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Why you scared?” he asked, identifying the smell in the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She shook her head, smiling sadly. “I should’ve known you could smell it. I’m not really scared, just nervous because of what I have to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Tell me,” Moony said, successfully sitting down without falling.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Okay. So you know how, yesterday, my hand and yours looked the same?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes?” he questioned. He’d noticed, too.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Does your body feel different than it normally does?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes. I no have tail. No paws, hands. And I think, now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Tuney raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Do you mean that you can think now, and you couldn’t before?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes,” Moony said, happy that she could understand him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Okay. Moony, the reason you can think, and that your body feels different, is because you’re not in your body.” She looked nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I know,” he said. “This no my body. Who body is it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“The body you’re in belongs to Remus. Normally, he changes into your body during the full moon, and then you come out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony forcibly had to keep from lashing out at the mention of the moon.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Remus is other half? It no full, now.” He was confused. Was Remus the human voice in the back of his head?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>YES, you dolt!</span>
  </em>
  <span> something shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Moony thought. <em>You Remus</em>?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I am. Also, give me my body back!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Tuning him out, Moony focussed back on Tuney.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes, I guess he’s your other half. And no, it’s not a full moon today. You kind of switched, so he gets your body during the moon, and you get his body the rest of the time. We’re trying to figure out how to turn it back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It was a lot to take in. Moony decided to focus on one part, the part which hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You no like me?” he asked, hurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh, Moony! Of course we like you, but we like Remus, too, and we want to get you both back in your right body.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He thought for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I no want my body back. My body can’t think.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Tuney sighed. “I know. We’ll figure something out.” She wrapped her arms around herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony suddenly felt the impulse to hug her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Why I no can touch you?” he wanted to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hm? Oh, you can, but Headmaster Dumbledore would have to place a couple of spells on you first, to make sure that even if you can’t think anymore, you won’t hurt me or others.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Then why spells not on me?” he asked, confused. Surely they could have placed the spells on him already?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You have to say you agree, otherwise they don’t work. And since you couldn’t think before, we couldn’t place them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I agree,” Moony said. “When they be placed?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m really happy you agree, I’ve been wanting to shave that beard of yours for ages!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony felt at his chin in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Tuney laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“But I don’t know when we can place them. The headmaster – he’s the big boss around here – has to do it, and I don’t know when he has time. But it’ll be as soon as possible,” she promised.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You be there?” Moony asked, laying his hand against the barrier. Tuney laid her hand opposite his, and if he felt hard enough, he thought he could sense some of her warmth.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll be there,” she agreed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SATURDAY 4<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony was napping when Tuney came in. Upon hearing her voice as she spoke briefly to someone just outside the door, he lifted his head. She approached him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hey, Moony,” she greeted him. He got up and shook himself out, trying to find his balance with two legs instead of four.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>Well, if you’d just give me my body back… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remus said in the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi Tuney,” he said, yawning. She scrunched her face up.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“First thing we’ll do is brush your teeth,” she muttered. “Anyhow, Moony, Headmaster Dumbledore is here to cast the anti-harm spells.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He perked up at that, attentively asking:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I do what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Well, he’s going to come in in a moment. But to cast the spells, he’ll have to remove the barrier.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“But I- I can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes, you can,” Tuney firmly said. “Just stay where you are, don’t move. Headmaster Dumbledore is going to point his wand at you, and he’ll ask you if you agree to the binds placed upon you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I- okay. I answer?” Moony asked, touched by her trust in him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You need to answer ‘I do so agree’. Can you try saying that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He thought about how to form those sounds, but the longer he thought about it, the more sluggish his lips seemed to become.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Moony?” Tuney asked. “Don’t think about it too much. Remember, it’s ‘I do so agree’.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I do so agree,” he carefully pronounced.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Very good, my boy!” an old voice suddenly said. Moony snarled, turning around.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Tuney shushed him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s Headmaster Dumbledore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh.” Moony said. He didn’t like this man. He smelled of sour sugar. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That’s quite alright,” the old man said, waving his wand. Moony could smell when the barrier fell down; everything suddenly smelled like prey and sour sugar. He hadn’t even realized the barrier dulled the smells! He crouched, preparing to lunge, when flickering light caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Fire. Flames, in a hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Tuney.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He blinked, shocked at himself for losing control that easily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>Remus?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice in his head answered.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>I no hurt Tuney, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <em>
    <span>Oh for Merlin’s sake- look around!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus snapped.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony did, taking note of the fact that he was still crouched in the same position, and the flames were still in Petunia’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I sorry,” he said, straightening up but ignoring the old man. “Smell stronger now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh!” Tuney said. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you. Are you okay now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He nodded, when he suddenly felt magic engulf him as the old man spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“With these magics, I so bind you. You shan’t maim another as long as these words stand. Do you so agree to this bind?” the gravelly voice demanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I do so agree,” Moony said. He felt the magic rise, before snapping and anchoring itself inside of him. It was a strange feeling.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll leave you to it,” the old man said, before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Tuney?” Moony said, not sure what he was asking for. He felt shaky. There were so many smells, and no barrier to hold him back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Shh,” Tuney murmured. “Can I come closer?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He was glad she’d asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Slowly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Taking deliberate, measured steps, Tuney approached him, stopping when she was a little less than a metre away from him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The sweet scent of human prey assaulted him from all sides, and he squeezed his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Do you want to come sit on the couch with me?” she gently asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Okay,” he agreed, before realizing he’d have to open his eyes, and there were so much smells coming from all sides already! He couldn’t handle the visual stimuli, too!</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Can you not walk there?” she asked, sounding confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I-” he tried to explain. “Lots of smells, seeing too not okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So you’re overwhelmed by all the smells, and you don’t want to have to deal with the things you’re seeing too, because that would just overwhelm you further?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony nodded. She understood.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Is it okay if I take your hand to guide you toward the couch?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She was going to touch him? Moony flinched back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No. No touch!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Shh, Moony, I’m sorry. I won’t touch you. Can you follow me if I tell you how many steps I’m taking?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to move away now. I’m taking five small steps, and I’m at the edge of the carpet, so make sure you don’t trip. Now another six steps, and you can sit down. Yes, you’re there, you can sit down.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony carefully lowered himself down onto the couch, scooting back until his back hit the pillows. “Would you like me to leave?” Tuney asked, sounding a bit unsure for the first time. “I seem to be making this harder on you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No, stay! Please? I don’t want be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll stay for as long as you want me to,” Tuney softly promised.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony smiled. “Okay if I sleep?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Of course. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Blocking the smells as best he could, he closed his eyes. It might be harder for him, but he truly didn’t want Tuney to leave. This was fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Slowly, he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SUNDAY 5<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James stood in front of Moony’s room. He was surprised to find himself hesitant to enter, with the barrier gone. Nevertheless, he knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Who?” Remus’s voice called out.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s James. Can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Steeling himself, James pushed the door open, entering and closing it behind him. With some trepidation, he noticed the barrier was indeed gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“James,” Moony said, looking up. He was sitting at the table, bent over something James couldn’t see.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi, Moony. Petunia asked me to, um, help you clean yourself up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Now Moony turned around in his chair fully, rumbling a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“She no give you choice, did she.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, shifting his weight to his other leg.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Uh. No, not really.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony stood up, sniffing the air. His eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You scared. Of me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Freezing, James wondered what he was supposed to do now. Moony walked over to him, footsteps silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He came to a halt barely half a metre away, raising his hand and running it over the scars that were still on James’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m sorry. I understand you scared. I promise no hurt you again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James exhaled shakily, taking a step back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony let his hand fall to his side.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I…clean up now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James laughed softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Petunia will have my head otherwise. Okay, so behind that door”, he pointed toward a plain door that had appeared during their conversation, “is a bathroom. I’ll go turn the shower on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James walked over to the bathroom, turning the water on and checking the temperature. He noted that a bottle of soap with a small pump had been provided, as well as towels, clean clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a bathrobe and a comb.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“James?” Moony’s gravelly voice said from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James spun around, a scream dying in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Merlin, Moony, don’t startle me like that. Anyhow, uh, the shower is running.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, unsure of what he was supposed to do now.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What do I do?” Moony asked. James cringed mentally. This was just too weird.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Uh, you have to take your clothes off-” he was interrupted by Moony starting to tug at the button on his trousers. Reflexively, James’s hand shot out and grabbed Moony’s wrist, who looked up, startled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I meant after I leave the room,” James said, awkwardly releasing the wrist he was still holding. “So, anyway, you take off your clothes and you go stand under the water.” He pointed at the shower.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Okay,” Moony agreed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Then you take some soap,” James demonstrated how to use the soap pump, “and you rub it all over yourself. Make sure you wash your hair properly, too. After that, you have to rinse all the soap off, turn off the shower, grab a towel and dry yourself off.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh, and then you put on underpants and a bathrobe,” James added, holding the items up. “I’ll leave now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He left the bathroom and went to sit on the couch, feeling exhausted. What was wrong with him? He’d never been this easily scared or weirded out.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>The door opened, startling him out of his thoughts. Lily came in, dark red hair dancing behind her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi,” she said, smiling and making herself comfortable on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You shouldn’t be here,” James murmured, carding a hand through her hair. “It’s too dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I think I can defend myself better than you can right now,” she wryly said. “Remember you’re still recovering.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James shuddered. Yes, recovering. An image rose to the forefront of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Predator. Run.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He forcefully shoved it away. Those were the stag’s thoughts, not his.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily gently stroked his face, fingertips lingering over the scars on his neck. He caught her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>In the back of his mind, Prongs alerted him to movement in his peripheral vision. Swinging his head around so fast he almost got whiplash, he froze momentarily when he caught sight of Moony making his way toward them, wearing a bathrobe and – hopefully – a pair of underpants. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to run for the hills.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony sniffed the air and halted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hello Lily. James, what now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James thought back to the items displayed in the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You need to brush your teeth. I’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“No, you stay there. Remus can help.” Moony curled his lips up in an awkward smile, revealing dark yellow teeth.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Speechless with shock, James gaped at Moony’s back as he went back into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Lily threw up a privacy barrier around them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What in Merlin’s name?” he eventually managed to bring out. “What does he mean, Remus can help?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily hummed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Maybe we’ve been looking at it wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Huh?” James eloquently said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Smiling at him like he was a sweet but rather dim-witted child, she elaborated.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Well, all this time we assumed that either Remus is in charge fully, and Moony is…sleeping, so to say, or Moony is in charge and Remus is asleep. But what if, even though Moony is in charge right now, Remus can still see and hear everything?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Catching on, James nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So in that case, they might be able to speak to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I don’t see any other explanation, except maybe for Moony being completely barmy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Did you know you’re a genius?” James breathed in awe, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily moaned, deepening the kiss. Neither of them noticed Moony watching them, a forlorn expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>SATURDAY 11<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia pushed the door open with her hip, wincing as it hit the wall with a resounding bang.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hi Moony!” she called out. “Would you mind giving me a hand?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Arms full of baskets and platters, she was rather glad when Moony hurried over to her and relieved her of her burden.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Hello,” he said. “That smells good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She placed the last platter down and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“House-elves! I requested lunch for two, not for an army!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“With me, is the same.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia stared at him in shock, before bursting out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Prove it, then,” she challenged, spreading the food out over the table. Truth be told, she was a bit miffed the house-elves hadn’t allowed her to cook the food herself. She quite enjoyed cooking, but the little creatures had been adamant.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>They sat down. She grabbed a baguette with smoked salmon and cream cheese, biting into it. It really was good.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony sniffed at the baguettes, before picking one with thick slices of ham on it. Petunia couldn’t quite repress a shiver as the memory of Remus telling her he was vegetarian drifted to the forefront of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You have more of those papers?” Moony asked her. “Mine are done.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She’d been giving him children’s workbooks; colours, numbers, learning to read and write. It kept him busy.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I ordered more, yes,” she answered. “They should arrive soon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He huffed a bit. “I’m bored here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sighing, she laid her hand across his.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Not your fault.” He smiled at her with sad eyes. Petunia noticed he had some mayonnaise smeared across his upper lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’ve got a bit of sauce on your face.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What? Where?” he asked in utter astonishment. She chuckled, grabbing a napkin and leaning over the table. Gently, she dabbed at his face with the napkin. Amber eyes met her own, and the breath left her lungs in an audible ‘whoosh’. Her lips felt dry, and she automatically licked them, hyperaware of Moony’s gaze, which strayed to her mouth. Breathlessly, she pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Thank you,” he hoarsely said, an audible rumble in his deep voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She wished they could go out of this room. Longingly, she thought of the lake, and how nice it would be to sit in the shade of the weeping willow at the shore.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I know we technically aren’t supposed to, but…how would you feel about going to the lake?” she proposed before she could change her mind. “Late at night, when everyone is sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>His gaze lingered on her as he said:</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I would love.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>MONDAY 13<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Severus had carefully sneaked out of the castle, managing to avoid Peeves and the last patrols. He was now at the edge of the forest, just behind the treeline. He could see the lake from his hidden spot. A rare smile spread across his face. It truly was gorgeous here. So peaceful and silent… He turned back around, crouching down with the basket in his hand. There they were, the night-blooming flowers he’d come to pick for his latest experimental potion.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>After a while, his basket was full. He straightened up, and was just about to go back to the castle, when he heard a soft giggle.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Suspicious, he crouched back down, turning so he could see the lake, which seemed to be where the giggle had come from. He could vaguely make out two forms sitting underneath the weeping willow. Parts of breathlessly spoken sentences drifted over to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s very nice here,” a male voice spoke lowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I know,” a high, somewhat shrilly pitched female voice answered. “It’s a pity I won’t get to enjoy the place longer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Severus’s eyes narrowed. The female must be Petunia, but who in the world was the male voice? Perhaps one of James’s Potter’s cronies?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He shifted, but bumped against a tree, and fell over onto his side with a dull thud. Blood sluggishly dripped from a cut on his forehead, where he’d landed on something pointy.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He cursed softly, grappling around for his wand, which he’d dropped when he fell. Finally, his hand made contact with a familiar wooden stick. He pointed it at his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>Episkey</em>,” he quietly casted. His body ached all over. He needed to get back to his dorm, so he could examine the damage in the light.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>No matter. He would get to the bottom of this.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>TUESDAY 14<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“- where <em>did </em>the two of you run off to yesterday evening?” Severus paused as he walked past a shelf in the library. This should be interesting. He quickly Disillusioned himself, staying pressed against the shelf. He could see the table Petunia, Lily, Potter and Black were sitting at. Potter and Black had their backs to him, but he could make out the girls’ faces.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“The lake,” Petunia answered. “People don’t like being locked up, he’s no exception.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And everything went okay?” Lily asked, an anxious note to her voice. Severus could see her wringing her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Well…” Petunia hesitated. “We think someone may have seen us. Moony smelled blood at one point, and it didn’t come from either of us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I hope they’re injured badly,” Black said. “At least badly enough that they won’t blab.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I know,” Petunia sighed. “We’ll just have to deal with it if they do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“About the blood…” Potter apprehensively said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It was difficult, but we managed. He’s really improving, James.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yes, well,” Lily murmured softly. “James and I have a theory about that. Moony said something very strange to us some time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Potter nodded. “Yeah. It was when he was <em>finally</em> brushing his teeth. I asked if he knew how to, and he said: ‘Remus can help’.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>There were a couple of chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So we think that, while Moony is in control right now, Remus can still see and hear everything, and they can talk to each other mentally.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia looked at Lily thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That…makes a lot of sense, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It doesn’t to me,” Black grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Remember the blood tests we did? The you-know-what in his blood <em>did</em> become much less aggressive. I think this is the result of that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>It was silent for a moment. Severus’s mind whirled with the new information as he slowly pieced things together. Apparently, his slavering alter ego had taken over Lupin’s body.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I…have something else to say,” Petunia slowly began, a flush staining her high cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily’s eyes sparkled in that way Severus loved.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Do tell.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh, stop it! I may have fallen in love with Remus. And, well, with Moony too.” Petunia wrung her hands. “How wrong is that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Severus almost gagged.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh, Tuney,” Lily softly said. “I don’t think it’s wrong. Hopefully, those two can manage to share their body without killing each other.” She looked doubtful that such a thing would ever happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“As much as I like Moony, I do miss Remus, our fellow Marauder,” Black admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yeah,” Potter murmured. “I do too.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Lily offered Potter a sweet smile, leaning over the table to kiss him gently.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Severus turned away, angry tears swimming in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He had revenge to act out.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>breakbreakbreak</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>WEDNESDAY 15<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Yawing, Petunia descended the stairs to the common room. She was halfway when she met the panicked gaze of Lily, who was in the middle of a crowd of students, along with James and Sirius. Peter was nowhere to be found, as usual. Petunia narrowed her eyes, quickening her pace.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She shouldered her way to the centre of the crowd, which parted reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What’s going on?” she asked Lily.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Someone blabbed about, well, everything,” Lily said, a steel glint in her eyes. “We were overheard in the library yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia only just restrained herself from letting out some <em>very</em> impolite words. That meant the whole school knew, now…oh, <em>darn it</em>, she had to tell Moony. And Remus. It wasn’t fair for everyone else to find out before them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Do we know who?” she asked. Lily shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Someone bumped into her from behind. She turned around in annoyance. The child, probably a first-year, shrieked upon seeing who she was, and ran away.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“He is <em>not </em>going to like this,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>James turned to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“At least the year’s almost over. He won’t have to put up with it for long.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Will he even be allowed to come back?” Lily questioned. “I can’t see this crowd agreeing.” She gestured around her.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Sirius sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I don’t know, but we should head to breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You go ahead,” Petunia told them. “I’m going back upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Be careful,” James said. They left. Petunia pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the insults throws at her. Even if they stung.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She took a deep breath to ground herself, before pushing open the door to Remus’s room. Once inside, she collapsed on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>A moment later, Moony came out of the bathroom, wearing only a dressing gown. Petunia sincerely hoped he had remembered his underpants.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What’s wrong? You okay?” he asked, hurrying over to her side. She closed her eyes, feeling exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I have some <em>very </em>bad news,” she said. She could feel the couch dip as Moony sat down on it. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. Better to get it over with quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“James, Sirius, Lily and I were talking about, well, you, and-”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What were you saying about me?” Moony interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia flushed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That you’re doing so well, especially with what you smelled yesterday. And how we may have been seen then.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You know how you’re not in the right body?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I am,” Moony insisted. “Body is both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Okay,” Petunia said. “Well, we were saying how we think that Remus can see and hear everything you do, and that we think you may be able to talk to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You’re right,” he answered. “Why didn’t you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She cast her gaze down, feeling ashamed of herself. They’d been theorizing about Moony, but hadn’t even thought to ask him!</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I don’t know,” she whispered, looking up into his amber eyes. “I’m sorry. We should have.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“It’s okay, just…” he trailed off, looking unsure what he wanted to say.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We’ll involve you next time,” she promised. He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Well, as we were talking about all that, someone overheard us. I’m so sorry, Moony. Everyone knows.” She blinked tears from her eyes, knowing that Remus, if not Moony, would be devastated at the news.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Moony got up, stumbling away from her. He fell to his knees, throwing his head back. Petunia caught a brief flash of green eyes before he let out an ear-splitting howl.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Wait. Green eyes?</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Hastily, Petunia went to his side, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands. He quickly snatched them away, and she did not attempt to take them again. Though the loud howling was hurting her eardrums, she ignored it, frantically trying to think of something. Remembering that sometimes <em>not indulging </em>him was the best way to stop one of Remus’s fits, she raised herself to her full height. She conjured a small flame in her right hand, holding it in front of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Look at me!” she snapped.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>As if in a daze, his head came up, revealing eyes that switched between green and amber every few seconds. Mercifully, he’d also stopped howling.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“This is not the end. Your friends, Lily and I won’t <em>let</em> it be the end. You are going to take your NEWT’s at Hogwarts, and you’re going to get Outstanding on all of them. But it can’t happen if you don’t <em>pull yourself together</em>!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He looked at her dazedly for a moment. Then one eye turned green, while the other turned amber. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Remus stood up on shaky legs, which almost immediately buckled. Petunia grunted as she caught his weight, silently helping him over to the couch. He rested his back against the cushions.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Thank you,” he eventually said. Petunia looked at him quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Who am I speaking to?” she carefully asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’m speaking now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She looked at him in incredulity.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“<em>And who are you</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Oh!” he said, flushing. “Sorry. It’s Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Without warning, Petunia launched herself at him. He let out a surprised ‘oof!’ as she impacted with his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Thank you,” he said again, wrapping his arms around her. She could feel his breath in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“So you’re sharing your body now? Both of you?” she softly asked, almost afraid of the answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He chuckled into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We are. Moony’s currently telling me-” he broke off. “Well, some things are better left unknown.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She giggled, surprising herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“I’ll miss him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Thank you, but I’m here, Tuney.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Moony?” she questioned.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“That was him, yeah,” Remus answered. “He’s isn’t gone, and neither am I.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She turned around so she was facing him, looking into his gorgeous, mismatched eyes. Her breath caught.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“What do you think will happen with the full moon now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Nothing,” he answered surely. “We’ll take precautions for the first few ones, but I’m pretty certain they won’t affect me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“We’d be able to have a picnic under the full moon,” she said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Yeah,” he hoarsely agreed.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“There’s something else I should tell you,” Petunia whispered. “The whole school knows, but I want to tell you myself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Wait. I need to say something first,” Remus nervously murmured. “Petunia Evans, you gave me my life and control back. In a way, you cured me, and I will be forever grateful. But even if you hadn’t, I would still be saying this. I love you, Tuney. Please stay with me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>Petunia grinned, heart trying to beat out of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“You know what I was going to tell you?” she asked in lieu of answering. “I love you, and I’ll stay with you for as long as you’ll have me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>She was almost crushed by the hug he gave her. She felt wetness on her head, and looked up to find a tears falling from Remus’s eyes. Leaning in, she kissed them away. Then she kissed the tip of his nose, and then, slowly, his lips. She pulled back, hands resting on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>He gave her a blinding smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="Boekstandaard">
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WEDNESDAY 15<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Remus opened his eyes as he heard the door creak, signalling someone was entering. Petunia had left a while ago to gather the others. He felt alight with happiness, but he was also just very, very tired from the merging of his and Moony’s mind.</p>
<p><em>I’m happy too.</em> Moony practically purred in the back of his mind. <em>I love Tuney.</em></p>
<p><em>So do I</em>, Remus answered.</p>
<p>Carefully, almost hesitantly, James walked into the room, Sirius at his side and Lily following behind him. Petunia closed the door and smiled at him. Remus smiled back.</p>
<p>“Remus?” James apprehensively asked. Remus felt his heart break a little at how afraid his friend was of him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Prongs,” he croaked, voice dry. “Did you manage to keep the dorm intact without me?”</p>
<p>Sirius barked out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Well,” he said, smiling charmingly, “we suspect something may be living under your bed. It eats our socks.”</p>
<p>“And you haven’t hunted it down yet?” Remus sputtered. “It better not have eaten my favourite pair of woollen socks!”</p>
<p>They all laughed. Sirius sat down on the couch next to him. James, Remus noted, did not, instead opting to sit next to Sirius. Lily sat down in James’s lap. Remus held out his arms, making puppy-dog eyes at Petunia, who rolled her eyes but carefully perched on his lap.</p>
<p>“I’m not hurting you, am I?” she asked.</p>
<p>“You’re light as a feather,” he reassured her, bouncing his legs and making her shriek.</p>
<p>“It’s good to have you back, mate,” Sirius said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Lily grinned, a sparkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you think those firewhiskey-smuggling fifth years would stop if you threatened to eat them?” she mischievously asked.</p>
<p>He laughed, the sound rumbling in his belly.</p>
<p>“I’m vegetarian, Lils!” he protested.</p>
<p><em>No we’re not! I love beef!</em> Moony said to him.</p>
<p>“Or, well, Moony and I need to discuss that,” Remus amended, “because he wants to eat beef. And I don’t.” He pouted.</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled.</p>
<p>“Stop pouting,” Petunia chided with a grin. He stuck his tongue out at her.</p>
<p>With a sinking heart, Remus noted James look like he was about to bolt. Lily, following his gaze, shot her boyfriend a concerned look.</p>
<p>“Sirius,” Petunia said, “would you go fetch Madam Pomfrey, please? Have her bring Professor Dumbledore, too.”</p>
<p>He nodded, looking solemn.</p>
<p>“James,” Remus said softly. James startled, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Remus sighed. Petunia tangled their hands together briefly in support, kissing his cheek before getting up.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Lily,” she quietly said. They left the room, leaving Remus alone with James. He felt like crying. Would this be too much to overcome?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” James said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”</p>
<p>Remus’s gaze lingered on the scars on James’s neck. He turned his eyes away, flushing in shame.</p>
<p>“It’s not like…I mean, since you started spending the Full with me, I knew this could happen. That I’d hurt you, and you would hold it against me. You have every right to.”</p>
<p>“No!” James said somewhat frantically. “That’s not…I don’t hold it against you.”</p>
<p>“But you hold it against me,” Moony said, Remus having pushed him forward.</p>
<p>“Moony?” James asked, voice trembling.</p>
<p>“Yes. I understand, James. I haven’t forgiven myself for attacking one of my pack. I’m so, so sorry, but I know it isn’t enough.”</p>
<p>Remus gently asked for their body back. Moony acquiesced, sadly watching the scene.</p>
<p>“You heard Moony,” Remus said. “I don’t know what else I can say.”</p>
<p>“I’m just…scared,” James reluctantly admitted. “It’s Prongs, too. His instincts are really strong.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it would help if Prongs met us again?”</p>
<p>James paled.</p>
<p>“In, uh, wolf form?”</p>
<p>“No! Moony and I actually think we’ve lost that form. We hope the transformations are over. But I meant like this.”</p>
<p>“You could start the Animagus training, then,” James said.</p>
<p>“We could,” Remus smiled. “But what do you say?”</p>
<p>On legs that trembled so hard Remus thought it was a miracle they could hold him up, James stood, squeezing his eyes shut and transforming into Prongs.</p>
<p>Remus stayed very still, not making eye contact with the stag.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Prongs,” he crooned softly. “We’re both very sorry. You can come closer.”</p>
<p>Prongs took a few steps toward him, gently nuzzling his hand. Remus warily eyed the antlers which were coming <em>very</em>close to his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey buddy, watch your antlers, yeah?”</p>
<p>Prongs huffed out a breath, looking up at him. Remus felt his heart swell. He softly stroked the stag’s nose.</p>
<p>“That’s it. You see? I won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>Prongs took a few steps back, before turning back into James, who shook his head as if to clear it.</p>
<p>“That’s much better. I didn’t even realize Prongs was affecting me so much,” he said. His face fell as he saw the apprehensive look on Remus’s face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for doubting you, Remus. And you too, Moony.”</p>
<p>Moony let out a pleased rumble in the back of Remus’s mind. He grinned.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. We’re just glad it’s over now, we both felt like the shittiest assholes in the world.”</p>
<p>They smiled at each other. Just then, the door opened again, revealing Lily and Petunia.</p>
<p>“Did you two make up?” Petunia asked. She didn’t wait for an answer, obviously reading it on their faces. She smiled.</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Sirius are just outside the door,” Lily told them.</p>
<p>Remus walked over to the door, opening it.</p>
<p>“You can come in, Professor. Madam Pomfrey.”</p>
<p>“Ah, lovely!” beamed Dumbledore, stepping into the room and conjuring a flowered armchair. Lily scowled as her décor was ruined.</p>
<p>“Let me check you over, Mr Lupin,” Madam Pomfrey said, walking over to him. Sirius followed after her, throwing himself onto the couch. She waved her wand, running diagnostics.</p>
<p>“That…actually looks fine. There are still traces of Lycanthropy in your blood, but you’re no longer contagious. I see no reason you should stay in here any longer.”</p>
<p>Remus beamed at the news.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me what happened to, how did you call him…”</p>
<p>“Moony, sir,” Moony answered. “And I’m here. Remus and I share this body.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you do? How interesting!” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.</p>
<p>“As for my education, Sir…can I still stay at Hogwarts?” Remus asked.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes.” Dumbledore frowned, looking grave. “I am afraid young Severus wasn’t very discreet about what he accidentally heard.”</p>
<p>“It was Snape?” Remus asked.</p>
<p>“Indeed. Rest assured Mr Snape has been sufficiently reprimanded, and has lost any and all Hogsmeade privileges for the rest of the year, along with gaining an…unfortunate number of detentions. As for your lessons, Mr Lupin, you only missed a little over a month. With some extra tutoring from your professors, which they have all graciously agreed to, you’ll be caught up in no time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sir,” Remus said, overwhelmed. “Does that mean I don’t have to leave?”</p>
<p>“Of course not, my boy! If you have any trouble with your fellow students, don’t hesitate to approach a teacher. I should think Professor McGonagall will be most ferocious in her defence of you.” Dumbledore ambled out of the room, humming merrily to himself.</p>
<p>“An announcement will be made at dinner,” Madam Pomfrey added with an exasperated look behind her. “Might I request you wait until tomorrow to show yourself to the other students? Thank you.”</p>
<p>With that, she too left the room.</p>
<p>Remus sank back down onto the couch.</p>
<p>“This is great news, isn’t it?” Petunia asked, settling down next to him. He looked at her.</p>
<p>“It’s more than I ever dreamed of,” he softly said, leaning in and kissing her. She exhaled softly, lips parting just a bit.</p>
<p>“Oi, you two!” Sirius called. “Get a room!”</p>
<p>They broke apart, laughing.</p>
<p>Yes, it was more than he could have ever dreamed of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THURSDAY 16<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>“C’mon, time for breakfast!” an annoyingly cheerful voice called as the door to his room swung open.</p>
<p>Remus did not open his eyes. Instead, he burrowed deeper under the blankets, mumbling:</p>
<p>“It’s too early, lemme sleep or I’ll eat you!”</p>
<p>This did not deter whoever had gotten saddled with the job of waking him, as they ripped the sheets off him.</p>
<p>“Nooooo!” he wailed in despair, curling up on his side to try and conserve as much warmth as possible.</p>
<p>“If you don’t get up within the next five seconds, I’m fetching a bucket of water,” James’s voice threatened. “One, two, three, four, four and a half, four and three quarters…”</p>
<p>“I’m up, I’m up!” Remus snapped as he reluctantly left his bed. “You arse, what time is it anyway?”</p>
<p>James consulted his watch, a fancy golden thing his parents had bought him for his 17<sup>th</sup> birthday – which hadn’t even passed yet, but he’d gotten the watch already, the spoiled child.</p>
<p>“A quarter to eight,” he cheerfully announced.</p>
<p>Remus growled. He <em>really</em> hated mornings.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“I don’t know, James. What if-”</p>
<p>“You’ve been dawdling for fifteen minutes already, everyone’s gonna be finished by the time we get to breakfast, <em>if </em>we get there before the house-elves start cleaning up!” James barked at him, obviously out of patience.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Remus followed James down the stairs. He braced himself for insults…which never came. Looking around, he felt very foolish when he saw there was no one in the common room.</p>
<p>As they crossed the castle, Remus would brace himself at every turn and corner, but they met no one. By the time they arrived at the doors to the Great Hall, he was almost petrified with fear.</p>
<p>“Remus! Where in the world have you been?!” Petunia called, pushing herself off the wall next to the doors, a piece of toast in her hand.</p>
<p>“Uhm,” he eloquently said, blushing.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave him to you,” James muttered, stalking into the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Petunia laid a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Remus. Let them get their gawking over with. And remember, if anyone gives you trouble, report them.”</p>
<p>He sighed but nodded, taking her hand and walking into the Great Hall, which quieted down immediately as everyone turned their heads to stare at him. He ducked his head, quickly walking to where Lily, James and Sirius sat, settling down between James and Sirius, with Petunia at his side. He quickly scooped up some oatmeal, despite Moony’s urging to grab the bacon.</p>
<p>“Go away, werewolf! We don’t want you here,” Stubby Boardman, a sixth-year Gryffindor, jeered.</p>
<p>James raised an unimpressed eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Fifteen points from Gryffindor for verbal attack of another student,” he coolly said.</p>
<p>Remus, who had been staring at his bowl of porridge and wondering if he could drown himself in it, let out a grunt of surprise when Petunia plopped down on his lap. She added some berries, muesli and honey to his oatmeal, before scooping up a spoonful and holding it out.</p>
<p>He obediently opened his mouth, though he was apprehensive about the combination. Chewing up the spoonful, he was pleasantly surprised to note it was delicious.</p>
<p>“That’s really good,” he told Petunia, ignoring James threatening to call McGonagall if Boardman didn’t <em>sit his arse down and shut up right now</em>.</p>
<p>She smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I know, right? Plain oatmeal is just boring.”</p>
<p>He grinned, placing his hands on her waist. She scooped up another spoonful, but instead of feeding it to him, she put it into her own mouth.</p>
<p>“Oi!” he protested, poking her in the side. “That’s my breakfast!”</p>
<p>She let out a shriek of laughter, batting his hands away.</p>
<p>“Stop that!”</p>
<p>“Only if you give me my breakfast back,” he innocently said, fingers ghosting across her sides, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we ever do that?” James asked Lily with his most charming smile.</p>
<p>“Because, <em>Potter</em>, we have a reputation to uphold!” she snapped.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure your reputation has been ruined by me already,” Remus inserted himself into the conversation.</p>
<p>“Oh, nonsense!” Petunia huffed, silencing him by pressing her lips to his. Sirius made gagging noises. Remus pulled away, glaring at him.</p>
<p>“Shut it, Black,” Lily told him. James helpfully stuffed a piece of toast in Sirius’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Hmph!” Sirius protested.</p>
<p>“Thank you, darling,” Lily said, quickly pecking James on the lips. Remus snorted at his moon-struck expression.</p>
<p>Petunia brought another spoonful of oatmeal to his lips. He swallowed, smiling at her.</p>
<p>“I can feed myself, you know,” he teased.</p>
<p>“But I like doing it for you. You wouldn’t deprive me of that, would you?” Petunia retorted.</p>
<p>“Never,” he promised, squeezing her.</p>
<p>“Oh, get a room,” Sirius said, but he wasn’t really trying.</p>
<p>“Never!” Petunia laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Remus whispered in her ear, breath ghosting over her neck. He chuckled when she turned bright red and swatted him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Remus!” she shrieked.</p>
<p>“Sorry, darling,” he unapologetically said. She harrumphed but let it go.</p>
<p>By now, most of the school, especially the younger years, had decided their flirting was even more disgusting than him being a werewolf, and were very staunchly not looking at them.</p>
<p>Petunia, noticing where his gaze had gone, gently stroked his cheek.</p>
<p>“You see? It’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>He smiled, leaning in and kissing her.</p>
<p>“All because of you,” he murmured against her lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up,” she replied, closing the distance between them.</p>
<p>They only broke apart when James poked him in the side, muttering:</p>
<p>“McGonagall’s watching you!”</p>
<p>Flushing, Remus met the Professor’s gaze and quickly ducked his head, causing laughter to erupt around him. He scowled at his oatmeal, grumbling about terrible friends and meddlesome professors. This time, not even Petunia could hold back her chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THURSDAY 23<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>“Uh,” said Remus, “do any of you have, y’know, the time by which I should have transformed?”</p>
<p>Sitting in the Shrieking Shack with James and Sirus, on the only bed they could be sure wouldn’t collapse under their combined weight, all three of them were bored.</p>
<p>“Nope,” James yawned, “but I reckon we’re way past it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go outside and check,” Sirius sighed, reluctantly pushing himself up from the bed and leaving the room.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment.</p>
<p>“Where did Wormtail go, anyway?” Remus asked. “For that matter, where has he been the last month?”</p>
<p>James shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. He just sort of…faded away.”</p>
<p><em>Good. He reeked of the Dark,</em> Moony informed him.</p>
<p>Remus turned pale.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where did he reek of Dark, Moony? Was it anywhere specific?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Left underarm. He stinks.</em>
</p>
<p>Remus squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p>“And I think Moony’s just told me why.”</p>
<p>Before he could continue, Sirius came into the room.</p>
<p>“Moon’s definitely up. Can we go to sleep now?”</p>
<p>The happiness at knowing he wouldn’t transform anymore was overshadowed somewhat by the revelation about Peter.</p>
<p>“No,” Remus said firmly. “I just asked James where Peter was, and Moony informed me of something very interesting. According to him, Peter smells of Dark, particularly around his <em>left underarm.</em>”</p>
<p>James and Sirius paled drastically.</p>
<p>“You don’t mean…” James croaked, voice hushed.</p>
<p>“The Dark Mark,” Sirius quietly finished.</p>
<p>“We need to check,” Remus said. “Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Right,” James said. “Tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FRIDAY 24<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Petunia wrung her hands as she waited in the boy’s dorm, on Remus’s bed. The boys should be back any minute, and then they’d know if it had truly worked. Next to her, Lily looked anxious too, though not as much as Petunia.</p>
<p>The door creaked open. James, Sirius and Remus walked in, looking grave.</p>
<p>“It…didn’t work?” she sadly said.</p>
<p>Remus sat down next to her.</p>
<p>“It did work. I didn’t transform. We were bored out of our minds, though.”</p>
<p>“But,” she slowly said, thinking while she was speaking, “why do you look so serious, then?”</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed James giving Sirius a very stern look.</p>
<p>James then cast a <em>lot</em> of what she assumed were privacy spells.</p>
<p>“There, the room is secure,” he said, sitting down.</p>
<p>Remus took her hand. Lily looked very worried.</p>
<p>“It’s Moony, now. This is about Peter, Tuney. He reeks of the dark, around his left underarm. I didn’t understand why the location of the smell was so important at first. But last night, Remus told me that the Death Eaters of Voldemort are branded with the Dark on their left underarm.”</p>
<p>“Close enough,” James said. “Anyhow, we’re pretty much sure Peter has the dark mark, that’s-”</p>
<p>“I <em>know</em> what it is,” Petunia snapped curtly. “Along with my tutoring, I’ve been having instruction on wizarding knowhow and etiquette, <em>including</em> that Dark Lord of yours. So Peter is a follower of his?”</p>
<p>“We think so, yes” James said.</p>
<p>“And you haven’t gone to the Headmaster yet because…?” Lily interrupted.</p>
<p>Petunia narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em> tell me you weren’t going to confront Peter! He’s a rat Animagus, remember? He could just run off and hide in the sewers! We are going to see Professor Dumbledore <em>right now</em>!”</p>
<p>Looking properly sheepish, the boys nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FRIDAY 24<sup>th</sup> FEBRUARY 1978</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Peter sighed, relaxing back in his chair. A blazing fire roared in the hearth, slowly melting the chocolate frog he munched on.</p>
<p>He turned his head as the portrait hole opened. A first-year entered the common room, looking at him shyly before approaching.</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you!” she squeaked, holding out a piece of parchment.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Peter curtly answered, opening the missive. He read it and groaned. Apparently, he’d been summoned to the Headmaster’s office. Perhaps James and Sirius had blamed him for yet another prank gone wrong?</p>
<p>With regret, he left his comfortable chair behind and ventured out into the corridor. Walking through the drafty halls of the castle, he mused on how his life had changed.</p>
<p>He had taken the Dark Lord’s Mark a couple of days before Pomfrey had used the experimental cure on Remus and Petunia. It was supposed to be a badge of honour, marking him as a valuable asset to the Dark Lord. He just hoped he’d picked the right side. The winning side.</p>
<p>Seeing the gargoyle which guarded the entrance to Dumbledore’s office brought him out of his musings.</p>
<p>“Caramel Fudge,” he told it, frowning at the odd choice for a password. The Gargoyle swung aside. Peter stepped onto the first step, not bothering to walk as the stairs started turning.</p>
<p>Then he felt it. Someone had put anti-Animagus wards up! He could feel Wormtail. The rat was inaccessible, locked inside his skin. There hadn’t been Animagus wards the last time he’d been here. What did it mean? Had he been discovered?</p>
<p>The stairs stopped rising. He stood at the top, paralyzed.</p>
<p>With a bang, the doors flew open, and Peter got pulled inside by some sort of magical force.</p>
<p>He swallowed heavily. Inside the office were a team of three Aurors and Professor Dumbledore.</p>
<p>One of the Aurors flicked his wand. Peter’s left sleeve disappeared, revealing the Dark Mark.</p>
<p>“Right,” said the oldest Auror, “I think you’ll be coming with us for a little chat, Mr. Pettigrew.”</p>
<p>Before Peter could blink, magic-dampening cuffs had been secured around his wrists, and one of the other Aurors was leading him away.</p>
<p>He hung his head in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TUESDAY 20<sup>th</sup> JUNE 1978</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>The moon shone over the lake. Petunia held Remus’s hand in hers. They walked toward the weeping willow where she’d taken Moony outside once, the rest of their friends following them.</p>
<p>“It’s just as beautiful here as last time,” she quietly whispered. Remus hummed. She could see him gazing in wonder at the moon.</p>
<p>“I’ll never be able to thank you enough,” he said. She wondered who spoke to her, Moony or Remus.</p>
<p>Perhaps it didn’t matter all that much anyway.</p>
<p>“Nor I you,” she answered simply. He bumped his shoulder with hers.</p>
<p>Sirius made a gagging noise behind them. Annoyed, Petunia turned around, but James had already hit him. She harrumphed.</p>
<p>“I think we need to set him up with a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Remus wryly said. “Sirius doesn’t do commitment.”</p>
<p>By this time, they had reached the weeping willow. Proudly, Petunia took out her wand. She carefully cast a drying and a cushioning charm.</p>
<p>“Well done,” Remus grinned.</p>
<p>She blushed, turning her head away.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>They all sat down, James tugging Lily onto his lap. Seeing the unholy glint in Remus’s eyes, Petunia couldn’t help giggling as he did the same. She leaned back onto his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss this,” James admitted into the silence. “Hogwarts, I mean.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to miss you lot the most,” Sirius said, staring into the distance.</p>
<p>Lily and Remus softly chimed in with agreements. Petunia kept silent, mind whirring.</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” she hesitantly started, “we could look for a house with three separate flats? In a way, we’d still be living together then.”</p>
<p>“That’s bloody brilliant,” said James, looking at her in awe.</p>
<p>“I’m in,” Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“I’m in too,” Lily agreed, eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>“And that goes for me as well,” Remus said. “Prongs, maybe you should send an owl to a couple of estate agents. You have the most contacts out of all of us.”</p>
<p>“I can do that. What would we be looking for?” James asked.</p>
<p>“Something we could remodel into three separate suites, so to speak. Preferably mixed, muggle and magical. And nothing like my old house or a Pureblood Manor,” Sirius rattled off.</p>
<p>“Something homely,” Lily added.</p>
<p>“Consider it done,” James said decisively.</p>
<p>For a long while, Petunia only heard the rustling of the willow’s branches. Then Lily spoke up.</p>
<p>“I’ve never asked, but what are you all going to do after leaving Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to apply for the Auror academy,” Sirius answered. “I’ve got the NEWT’s, there’s no reason why they shouldn’t let me in.”</p>
<p>“It would certainly suit you as a profession,” Remus said. “I’d love to be a teacher. So I’m at least going to try and find someone who’ll allow me to apprentice for a Mastery in defence.”</p>
<p>“You have my House’s backing, you know that,” James seriously said. “Anyway, I’m going to take over the overseeing of the family estates from my dad. That’s a full-time job.”</p>
<p>Petunia chuckled. From what her tutors had told her, a full-time job was a slight understatement.</p>
<p>“I’m going to study for my OWL’s and NEWT’s. But after that, I think I’d like to become a Healer.”</p>
<p>“’You’d be a great Healer,” said Lily, smiling at her. “I want to become an Unspeakable, preferably in an experimental role.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s toast,” said Sirius, holding up his hand as if he had a glass of champagne. “To the future!”</p>
<p>“To the future!” they chorused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>breakbreakbreak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THURSDAY 20<sup>th</sup> JULY 1978</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>“Good morning. My name is Vanessa Sterling, and I’m going to be showing you around today,” the estate agent introduced herself. Remus smiled awkwardly from the rear of the group. He didn’t feel comfortable with the obviously upper-class woman.</p>
<p>“We’re looking forward to it,” James politely said. “May I introduce my friends? Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Petunia Evans. And this is my intended, Lily Evans.” He indicated them all in turn.</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you,” Ms Sterling said, smiling widely to show off her pearly-white teeth. “If you would hold on to the Portkey?”</p>
<p>They all grabbed onto the rope laying on top of the table in the office. A couple seconds later, the world whirled. Remus stumbled on landing, barely managing to catch Petunia before she toppled over.</p>
<p>“I never want to Portkey anywhere, ever again,” she whispered to him. He chuckled, looking around. They appeared to be in the middle of a valley. He could see a lake, as well as a forest, and a huge amount of land.</p>
<p>“This way, please,” Vanessa said, leading them around a hill. A small cottage came into view, looking as if it had about two rooms. Remus frowned, looking at Petunia. That couldn’t be right. The cottage was lovely, of course, with its whitewashed bricks and wooden shutters. But it was so small!</p>
<p>“This cottage was originally built to house multiple farmers’ families, allowing them to maintain the lands around it. I can assure you it is much larger than it looks. There are three separate living units, one on the ground floor, one on the first floor, and finally one in the attic. If you would follow me inside?”</p>
<p>They all trooped inside. Remus heard Petunia gasp next to him as they entered an entrance hall. The first door, made with artisanally carved wood, was right in front of them. To their left, thick, wooden beams floated in the air, creating a magical kind of staircase upward. He could see another staircase below it, most likely leading to the basement. Sparkling fairy lights drifted in the air, illuminating the details of the washed-out brick walls.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Petunia breathed. Remus smiled, squeezing her hand.</p>
<p>They toured the first floor, which Lily fell in love with.</p>
<p>“Guess who’ll have to lug the groceries upstairs?” James grumbled.</p>
<p>“We’re <em>wizards</em>, James, honestly!” Lily scolded him, and that was that. Sirius jumped for joy at the transparent ceiling of the attic, which could be removed or solidified with a switch on the wall.</p>
<p>Remus smiled a little jealously. Until he discovered the walls of the ground floor had the same feature.</p>
<p>“It’s so <em>open</em>,” he marvelled. Petunia grinned at him.</p>
<p>“I guess lions really don’t like being stuck in cages.”</p>
<p>He tickled her for that, much to the disapproval of the sales agent. But it was true. Neither Moony nor his animagus-form-to-be liked cramped spaces.</p>
<p>Which was why the house was perfect.</p>
<p>They were back outside when Vanessa really sold it.</p>
<p>“…all the land comes with it.”</p>
<p>“We’re buying it,” James and Sirius said together, ignoring the horrified looks from the rest of them. Remus spluttered. He couldn’t let his friends buy him a <em>house</em>!</p>
<p>“Yes you can,” Petunia firmly said, even as the sales agent told them their house would be ready within the week.</p>
<p>Their house.</p>
<p><em>Home</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>